Cosas que pasan
by AHRG
Summary: Universo alterno... que lo disfruten… Capitulo 9 arriba; muchas gracias por leer... perdon exceso de trabajo y falta de musa... Saludos Cat
1. Chapter 1

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos….

NA: Se que no debería iniciar una historia antes de culminar otra pero esta idea no la quiero dejar ir; PRONTO CONTINUARE EL OTRO FIC, ES QUE TODAVIA NO SE COMO…ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS… **Saludos Cat**

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Universo alterno… Capitulo 01

Todo esto ocurre antes de que el SDF-1 despegara de Nueva Macross que lo disfruten…

_Como demonios me convenció Claudia__?_ Era lo que pensaba Elizabeth Hayes mientras buscaba un sitio donde sentarse… Estaba vestida como una adolescente, llevaba unos short cortos negros de vestir con bolsillos y una franelilla Blanca dentro de esta tenia las placas de identificación militar el cabello recogido en una cola alta y unas coverse negras para completar el vestuario, cuando Claudia la vio dirigirse al Jeep que las llevaría a su destino no pudo evitar burlarse de su amiga…

**- Vas a asaltar un Kinder Lisa?**

**- Muy Graciosa Claudia, te comiste un payaso**

**- Vamos relájate te aseguro que vas a disfrutar el viaje**

**- Tengo que preguntarte, Porque demonios no viajaste con Roy ayer?**

**- Porque si lo hubiese hecho no hubiese podido arrastrar a mi mejor a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi novio.**

**- Rata…**

**- Vamos Hayes te juro que vas a disfrutar el viaje**

_Maldita manipuladora, aquí me encuentro, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Roy Fokker y no señores, no es en la Base, o en la academia militar o no… tuvimos que viajar 6 horas, hasta California del Sur para llegar a la casa de su familia adoptiva y saben el chiste cruel… sus padres no están… Sip, así como lo oyen; aquí estoy presa donde me arrastro mi mejor amiga Claudia; con un poco de tipos bebiendo como si sus hígados les fueran a durar para siempre; sola lógicamente debido a que mi Leal (sienten claramente la ironía) mejor amiga se desapareció misteriosamente con su gran amor; y aquí estoy espantando babosos como si fueran moscas… Si no odiara tanto a mi padre ya lo hubiese llamado para que me enviase un pasaje de avión y estaría muy lejos de aquí… y a donde irías Hayes? Mierda ser yo apesta…_

**- ****Hola preciosa te veo que estas seca, te gustaría algo de tomar?**

Era un tipo sumamente atractivo, alto, cabello castaños, ojos verdes y linda sonrisa… _hasta cierto punto me recuerda a Karl; que demonios estoy tan aburrida y me siento tan sola…_ _Maldito Karl y Maldita Base Sarah, donde quiera que este tu espíritu espero que te retuerzas en el infierno._

**Me encantaría**respondí sin pensarlo mucho, Dios sabe que después me arrepentiría de esas palabras... A la media Hora me sentía ligeramente mareada y algo… por no decir bastante… "eufórica" lo mas extraño es que no sabia por qué, solo me había tomado un trago…

Me encontraba con mi Casa invadida, porque esto solo se puede llamar una invasión… Hoy por primera vez me he dado cuenta que mi hermano mayor al cual adoro e idolatro; es un idiota… y ustedes se preguntaran como llegue a esa conclusión tan profunda en mi corta existencia; es realmente simple, QUE CLASE DE HOMBRE MADURO ESPERA QUE SUS PADRES SALGAN DE VIAJE PARA HACER UNA FIESTA?… y así arruinarle la noche a su hermanito menor… Quien mas que el Grandioso ROY FOKKER… sienten el sarcasmo en mis palabras?

Déjenme contarles algo de mí para que entiendan porque en verdad estoy molesto: me llamo Richard Hunter y tengo 16 años casi 17 y todo el mundo incluyendo a mis padres me llama Rick y soy el hermanito menor… la sombra del Grandioso, único he inigualable, Roy Fokker… y se preguntaran nuevamente que tiene mi hermano mayor de especial, veamos es el mejor piloto que he conocido y conociendo en el mundo que se mueve mi familia es mucho decir; además es el hombre mas mujeriego que conozco lo cual sienta un precedente para mi…

Explico para que me entiendan; todo el mundo espera que sea tan Puto como él… y bueno para decepción de mi padre, el chico salio tímido, Si señores el Hijo del Gran Michael "Pop" Hunter es tímido con las chicas, he dicho Mierda? pues si en verdad es una mierda no llenar las expectativas de la gente…

Así que mi querido padre se fue de viaje con mi madrastra para dejarme la casa para mi solo, en verdad el viejo esperaba que anotara esta noche y yo también… ya había cuadrado todo con Jessica Fisher mi novia; después de pasar una cena bastante entretenida, un beso por aquí y otro por allá; y invertir media hora de mi tiempo convenciéndola de que ver películas solos en mi casa es buena idea… la llevo a mi guarida jajaja, típico lobo; para encontrar que mi hermano mayor tiene madre fiesta; gente borracha por todas partes y unas exhibiciones de cariño en los muebles de la sala no aptas para menores de edad…

Por supuesto mi "Novia" o debería decir Ex-novia me mando por un tubo por haberla traído a semejante templo de la perdición solo Dios sabe con que intenciones, Claro que yo también sabia las intenciones que traía… No vuelvo a salir con una remilgada niña hija de un ministro, eso se los juro… Maldito Fokker…

Ya había evitado que quebraran el florero favorito de mi madrastra 3 veces… esa era mi buena acción del día; la verdad es que si lo partían no me importaba, que se las arreglara Roy, me canse del escándalo, del bochinche y de actuar como el maduro, siendo yo el niño que aun no tiene edad legal para beber en todo este mierdero… así que decidí actuar como buen niño he irme a mi cuarto a dormir; claro si lograba atravesar a las parejas besándose en las escaleras, y a las chiquillas que gritaba y babeaban viendo a Roy mientras este bailaba sumamente pegado con una chica morena… _Tontas_

Por fin pude llegar a mi cuarto; la puerta estaba trancada… Genial… Gracias a Dios tengo llave así que solo gire la perilla y entre… consiguiendo un cuadro no muy agradable; señores una parejita había escogido mi cuarto para hacer sus cositas sucias… maravilloso verdad, ya que yo no uso mi cama para eso que le aproveche a otros… que mierda… Me estaba girando para irme cuando escuche algo se suponía que no debía oír y que me hizo detenerme…

**- Esto es una violación y lo sabes… no se que pusiste en mi bebida; pero esto no debería pasar o por lo menos no así.**

**- Cállate nena, se que lo disfrutaras… tu cuerpo necesita la liberación, te la exige**

**- Que demonios fue lo que me diste…** preguntaba histérica la mujer, se notaba su respiración entrecortada…** AYUDA **gritaba frenéticamente mientras le golpeaba el pecho con sus pequeños puños…

_Que demonios__, como que mi acto con el florero no será mi única acción buena del día…_ pensé; la verdad es que ver a esa mujer tan hermosa he indefensa hizo que algo se apoderara de mi y no pude detenerme… tome al tipo por la camisa y se lo quite de encima de un solo jalón, mientras le golpeaba la cara; aproveche su distracción y que lo había llevado al piso para darle una patada en la cabeza…

**- ****Mira Bastardo, Vete de una vez antes de que llame a la policía y te acusemos de intento de violación…**

Rick sabia que el tipo era mas grande que el y que si se transaban a golpes podía perder; además de que nadie vendría en su ayuda, la música estaba muy alta y había mucho desastre abajo para que a alguien le importare lo que ocurría arriba… Gracias a Dios que con la mención de la policía el tipo salio huyendo; dejándome a mi con otro problema en manos…

Bueno en verdad Dios oye mis plegarias, alguien vino a rescatarme de ese imbecil… tengo un salvador, un ángel;…porque demonios estoy tan excitada?…

**- ****Te encuentras bien?** pregunto Rick mientras se acercaba lentamente a Lisa que hacia intentos de incorporarse en la cama.

Lisa observo detenidamente al chico detallando cada una de sus facciones, se veía joven pero le llamaba la atención; tenia unos ojos hermosos azul zafiro, se perdió en la mirada, en esos ojos que la miraban con preocupación y con ternura?; _Que es esto?_

La atracción que sintieron mutuamente fue instantánea, se podía cortar y sentir en el aire; intempestivamente Lisa se acerco a él lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso; lo beso de una forma que dejo a Rick sin aliento. Se sentía tan correcto; tan bien y lo necesitaba tanto…

_Que demonios__ es esto? Bueno todo héroe recibe un premio, correcto? Si, correcto; y que tiene de malo que yo reciba uno por mi buena acción, además este es mi cuarto y ella es simplemente gloriosa… _este fue el ultimo pensamiento que invadió la mente de Rick antes de que Lisa hiciera el beso mas profundo.

**- ****Lo lamento pero creo que debemos detenernos** dijo Rick después de un momento…

**- No te disculpes****, fui yo quien te beso y quien inicio todo esto. **Le respondió con una sonrisa lenta

**- Lo se, pero también sé que no estas en tus cabales, no soy diferente a ese tipo que trato por todos los medios de aprovecharse de ti; yo solo me estoy beneficiando de su trabajo… por así decirlo…** estableció Rick con una sonrisa triste que derritió literalmente a Lisa en sus brazos

**- No es así; yo estoy aquí ****entre tus brazos porque yo así lo elegí, no porque tú me lo hayas impuesto, y eso marca toda la diferencia.**

**- Estas segura que quieres seguir con esto? **Le pregunto mientras le pasaba la nariz desde el cuello hasta la mejilla para luego subir y darle un beso en la frente. _Dios huele a miel, a Sol, a primavera… es lo mejor que he olido en mi vida y no creo que sea un perfume._

**- Si;**** no me preguntes porque o como, pero estoy muy segura que estoy exactamente donde quiero estar.**

Rick la miro largo rato a los ojos buscando una señal de duda, algo que le indicara que debía retroceder; pero en ellos solo pudo ver determinación, terquedad y deseo; una mezcla bastante intrigante así que solo le sonrió, la beso y se dejo llevar.

Más de una hora después se separaron un poco; Rick se encontraba encima de Lisa en la cama, bañado con una capa de sudor que lo hacia brillar; y la miraba maravillado por lo bella y dulce que era… y lo que acababan de experimentar…

**- Quería decirte que ****para ser mi primera vez fue espectacular, **bajo la cabeza y le dio un beso en el cuello debajo de la oreja, su nuevo sitio favorito en el mundo.

Lisa lo miro anonadada, _Wow si eso hizo sin tener experiencia… un momento…_

**- Cuantos años tienes?**

_Este creo que e__s un buen momento para mentir; vamos Hunter se creativo y sobre todo creíble…_

**- 19 y tu? **Le respondió mientras le daba pequeños besitos por la mandíbula y la distraía.

**- 21****, si no te das cuenta todo este embrollo se armo porque tome una bebida de algo que no debía, **le respondió mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello;_era extraño debería estar saciada, siento que el efecto de fármaco ha desaparecido y aun así no puedo quitarle las manos de encima, y lo mismo le pasaba a él… esto nunca me paso con Karl… Cool._

**- Te molesta que sea un poco menor que tu?**

**- No, no me molesta… pero quiero que sepas que esta no es una relación a largo plazo; no puedo permitirme algo así en este momento de mi vida… por la mañana no estaré aquí, **Lisa no quería pensar en sus obligaciones; ni en lo que diría Claudia cuando supiera lo que había hecho esta noche…

**- Temía que me dijeras algo como eso, tengo miedo de que seas un espejismo, un sueño; el sueño mas hermoso que he tenido en mi vida, **le beso suavemente en los labios

**- Y****o no quiero pensar en el mañana… no permitas que lo haga, solo bésame y hazme olvidar todo.**

Rick busco los labios de Lisa y comenzaron nuevamente a hacer el amor, la química entre ellos era muy intensa; y hay que decir que esa no fue la única vez que se amaron esa noche.

Al despertar Rick estaba solo, era mas de medio día; miro alrededor y sonrió solo para él_… Se que no fue un espejismo, se que eres real, como me gustaría tener una prueba de que estuviste aquí, que no solo eres producto de mi imaginación hiperactiva… _en eso giro su cabeza y en la mesa de noche encontró un objeto sumamente curioso con una nota, la cual comenzó a leer inmediatamente…

_Buenos Días Hermoso_

_Espero que esto sea suficiente para ti; lo que paso anoche no fue un sueño o una fantasía; fue algo sumamente real y si alguna vez nuestros caminos se vuelven a cruzar espero que me regreses mi brazalete__, perteneció a mi madre, así que te pido encarecidamente que lo cuides…_

_Tengo mucha fe en que nos volveremos a ver algún día._

_Jane Doe_

_P.D.: no me dijiste tu nombre no me parece justo que conozcas el mío; hasta la próxima vez… Besos y Cuídate…_

Rick se coloco el brazalete… era una guaya de oro y plata que tenia varios niveles de ajuste un poco fina para un hombre pero eso a Rick no le importo, la tendría puesta siempre… hasta que encontrara a su legitima propietaria, y esperaba que para esa ocasión estallaran fuegos artificiales otra vez… dio un suspiro profundo y se recostó en su cama esperando dormir un rato más…

Nunca me han gustado los chantajes pero 8 comentarios mínimo o no publico la continuación… por cierto la Historia ya esta terminada así que no los voy a dejar picados a la mitad…**Saludos Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Recuerdo universo alterno .**Saludos Cat**

Capitulo 02

Han pasado más de dos años desde aquel incidente en casa de Roy Fokker… al final nunca le conté a Claudia lo que paso esa noche… preferí guardarme esa historia para mi… tengo que admitir que de vez en cuando pienso en él; ese extraño me marco de alguna forma; tanto que le deje el brazalete de mi madre a su cuidado… lo mas extraño es que no tengo la mas mínima duda de que lo volveré a ver… aunque no sepa quien es… Jajaja si Claudia supiera que dormí con un extraño del cual no se ni el nombre en casa de Roy Fokker, creo que se moriría…

**- LISA; que hace la primera oficial del SDF-1, riéndose sola en un Bar tomando una copa… Ah?**

**- Tu misma lo has dicho Claudia, tomándome una copa**

**- Si pero quien se ríe sola de sus maldades se acuerda; así que dile a tía Claudia de que te estas acordando Hayes?**

Lisa solo tomo la copa tomo un pequeño trago y paso su dedo índice por el borde de la misma y después por el borde de sus labios en un movimiento muy sugerente…

**- Porque me parece que esta relacionado con la palabra con "S"**

**- CLAUDIA** poniendo a Lisa roja como un tomate **tanto tiempo con Roy te esta afectando…**

En eso hizo aparición el chico mencionado

**- Me llamaba**

**- No realmente**

**- Vamos Lisa puedes intentar ser cortes**

**- Roy y yo nos tratamos así, pero el sabe que yo lo quiero… matar… pero lo quiero.**

**- Siempre tan dulce Hayes. Bien y de que estaban hablando antes de que yo llegara…**

**- De que Lisa estaba en la tierra de la fantasía**

**- Solo estaba recordando a alguien, eso es todo…**

**- Mientras no fuera a Riber?**

Lisa ante la mención de este nombre arrugo el ceño

**- No, no Riber; me costo mucho tiempo entenderlo, pero el me dejo por cobarde; por ****huir de la guerra y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar.**

**- T****al vez deberías Lisa no se puede vivir con odio**

**- No lo odio Claudia, el hizo sus elecciones y Dios sabe que yo hice las mías…**

Roy viendo lo intenso de la conversación decidió cambiar el tema…

**- Chicas adivinen**** quien viene mañana de visita?**

**- Quien Roy? **Pregunto Claudia muerta de curiosidad; existían muy pocas cosas que ponían tan feliz a Roy Fokker.

**- Mi hermanito.**

**- Wow, entonces vas a estar de niñera en los próximos días?**

**- Hey Hayes no seas así, que mi hermanito tiene 19 años; ya es mayor de edad.**

**- Si claro un dechado de madures a los 19 años… si ya me lo imagino.**

**- Si supieras que Rick es muy maduro para su edad; y me tiene a mí de guía para lo que necesite…**

En este punto tanto Claudia como Lisa estallaron de la risa…

**- Pobre crió con semejante ejemplo a seguir…**

**- Perras…**

**- Ya Roy no te molestes…**

Claudia decidió tocar el tema aunque no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo

**- ****Y viene a verse con un medico en particular.**

**- No, su cáncer esta en remisión gracias a Dios; solo viene a estar un tiempo conmigo conocer la base y ver la i****nauguración del grandioso SDF-1; tu sabes volar al lado de su hermano mayor si se puede.**

**- Lamento escuchar lo de la enfermedad de tu hermano.**

**- No te preocupes Hayes; Rick es un luchador ya salio de esta y si se le presenta otra situación difícil se que también saldrá de ella… Quiero que lo conozcas es un excelente piloto… en este viaje voy a intentar convencerlo para que se una a la RDF aunque no me lo imagino acudiendo a la academia.**

**- Mi padre ****tiene un proyecto, es un programa para la asimilación de pilotos con experiencia en el aire, son solo 6 semanas de entrenamiento si no me equivoco; si tu hermano es tan bueno como tu y su salud se lo permite, tal vez puedas conseguirle un cupo.**

**- Hayes finalmente aceptas que soy bueno para algo.**

**- Vamos Fokker; que yo siempre he dicho que eres un bueno para nada… o no te lo digo todos los días… **le respondió Lisa con una gran sonrisa…

**- Hayes deja ya a Roy; y Roy compórtate… que ejemplo le vas a dar a tu hermanito cuando venga?**

**- Simple… que no se deje joder de Viejas Comadrejas…**

**- A quien llamas Viejas Comadrejas Roy Fokker…**

**- A Lisa lógicamente Claudia**

**- Y porque hablaste en plural, hay Roy sigues así y te juro que te quedas sin segundo postre esta noche…**

La cara de susto de Roy solo hizo a Lisa reír con mas ganas adoraba a sus amigos aunque mantuviese una competencia algo insana con Roy por la atención de Claudia… no que fuese a admitir eso alguna vez ante alguien…

Entre anécdotas y chistes pasaron la noche; en espera de que les traería el nuevo día y la inauguración formal de su nueva casa… El SDF-1

En la mañana siguiente todo era actividad principalmente en el puente… Claudia estaba trasnochada cosa que sabía muy bien su buena amiga Lisa, la cual no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para molestarla un rato

**- Tuviste buena noche?**

**- Porque preguntas? Envidia acaso…**

**- Por favor, YO envidiarte una noche con Fokker, ni en mis peores pesadillas…**

**- Vamos que debes haber oído referencias de sus hummm… Habilidades en ese campo… y si no, yo puedo ilustrarte**

A este punto el trío estaba riendo…

**- Eso es lo triste Claudia, demasiada gente puede dar referencia de las ****habilidades de Roy**

**- Lisa mientras todas sean mujeres yo no me quejo…**

**- Jajajaja CLAUDIA…. Contigo no se puede… te acusare con Roy**

**- Vamos que tú te buscaste esa respuesta y a ver si miras tu estación, alguien esta llamando…**

**- Se aproxima una nave no identificada Lisa…**

**- Atención nave que se aproxima en curso 1****-0-7, por favor identifíquese **

**- Soy Rick Hunter, invitación número 201 **

**- Correcto esta confirmada fue invitado por el Teniente Comandante Roy Fokker, siga curso 57 para aterrizar **

**- Enterado **

**- Ese es el pequeño hermanito de Roy… va ha estar tan contento cuando lo vea…**

Descendiendo, Rick comienza a oír una cierta charla en la frecuencia abierta. Adapta su radio a la difusión general, y no puede reprimir una sonrisa cuando oye su hermano mayor Roy Fokker relatando las maniobras que realizan en ese momento sus pilotos. " ….Aquí damas y los caballeros, … fijen su atención en los aviones 2 y 4; como ustedes notarán que volando a 600 Kms por hora y a 50 metros sobre el piso y pasaran solo a unos pies el uno del otro. Como usted puede ver damas y y caballeros, la Robotecnologia hace que esto sea posible… En ese momento Rick decide pasar por el medio de los dos como le enseño su querido hermano mayor…

Mientras en el Puente…

**¡****QUIEN DEMONIOS VUELA ESA COSA! **Grito Claudia mientras que Lisa escupía su café sobre su consola.

Claudia contiene la respiración; mientras ella, Lisa y las chicas del puente miran con horror como un pequeño aeroplano biplaza comienza a volar entre los Varitechs que están realizando una maniobra sumamente arriesgada. _Lo mas probable es que se estrelle contra la multitud, Dios por favor no lo permitas_; pero para asombro de todos en el puente el piloto paso entre ambos aviones sin hacer ningún daño; aunque eso no dejo a la siempre responsable y eficiente Lisa Hayes contenta.

**- ****¡Oh Dios dime que no es el hermanito de Roy!**

**- Lamento no poder complacerte Claudia**, le respondió Lisa sin apartar su vista de la pantalla

En ese momento en tierra…

**- Oh n****o… eres tu Rick Hunter**

**- ****Roy que alegría oírte hermano, escuche por allí que ya eres Teniente Comandante, felicitaciones…**

**- Demonios Rick ya baja de allí…**

**- Todavía no Roy, aun quiero hacer una cosa…**

Mientras tanto… Lisa miraba en su pantalla como Rick comenzaba un ascenso, lanzando una ráfaga del humo de varios colores pasando a varios Varitech que también hacían un ascenso para la exhibición.

Por fin el piloto aterrizo, lo que permitió a Lisa soltar el aire que no sabia que estaba conteniendo desde que el estúpido truco comenzó; se quedo mirando fijamente la pantalla video, una inundación de emociones la embriago, entre ellas, sentía cólera y miedo; pero también sentía una pizca de asombro y curiosidad.

**- Lisa no crees que…**

**- Tranquila Claudia ese niño me va ha oír**

**- Lisa recuerda que es el hermanito de Roy, es solo un bebe**

**- Un bebe irresponsable que puso en peligro la vida de civiles**

**- El también es un civil**

**- Si pero esta aterrizando en una Base Militar, donde nosotros como oficiales somos responsables de la seguridad de los civiles Claudia; no defiendas ni lo justifiques a tu cuñadito, porque con tu apoyo o sin el, ese niño va ha aprender una lección hoy. **Y con esto Lisa abandono el puente como alma que lleva el diablo…

**- Dios solo espero que Roy no se meta en medio y explote la cuarta guerra mundial…**

En la pista se encontraba Rick después de su aterrizaje y Roy ayudándolo a descender de su aeroplano de una forma no muy delicada.

**- Que demonios te ocurre Rick**

**- De que hablas Roy**

**- Que de que hablo?**** que locura se te metió en la cabeza para hacer lo que acabas de hacer**

**- Solo quería probarte querido hermano que a pesar de todo, aun tengo el toque…**

**- Rick no necesitas probarme nada; sé que estuviste enfermo pero eso no ha disminuido en nada tus habilidades…**

**- Lo se, pero quería que tu lo vieras en persona hermano… no quiero que me tengas lastima.**

**- E****res mi hermanito Rick, el último sentimiento que tendría así ti, seria lastima… **le dijo Roy mientras desviaba la mirada a la plataforma de salida del SDF-1 por la cual descendía una siempre agraciada y furiosa Lisa Hayes… **Retiro lo dicho Rick en estos momentos tengo lastima de ti, y me alegro mucho de no estar en tus zapatos.**

Rick miro con curiosidad hacia donde Roy miraba… y se alegro tanto que casi da un brinco… por supuesto que no lucia como esa noche; esta vez llevaba un uniforme blanco que le daba un grado de elegancia y distinción, que a Rick le encanto… _por fin después de tanto tiempo te vuelvo a ver…_

**- ****Hermanito estas muerto; no pudo contigo el cáncer, pero de esta no te salvas…**

** - Te aseguro Roy que no quiero ser salvado.**

Antes de que Roy pudiera replicar Lisa había llegado a ellos…

**- Teniente Comandante Fokker…**

** - Teniente Comandante Hayes…**

** - Que Demonios fue eso?**

** - Eso que?**

** - No te hagas el idiota Roy**

** - Pero si no fui yo… Fue él… **dijo Roy como un muchachito chiquito señalando a Rick…

** - Dios Gracias Roy****, eres muy solidario.**

** - De nada hermano.**

En ese momento es en el que Lisa se percato de la presencia de Rick estaba detrás de Roy apoyado en su aeroplano biplaza… con una sonrisa de un millón de créditos esperando a que lo viera…

_Oh…__ por Dios; es él y esta aquí, y esta parado al lado de Roy Fokker… y… No, no, no y no; definitivamente no ahora… no quiero saber, Noooo… él no puede ser el hermanito de Roy Fokker… _

Pasaron tantas emociones por el rostro y los ojos de Lisa que Rick tuvo que reprimir una risa…

**- ****Lisa déjeme presentarle al rufián de mi hermanito Richard Hunter… el piloto que causo todos lo problemas por los que vienes a quejarte**

_Mierda__ trágame tierra…Dios porque me odias_

**- ****Rick esta es la Teniente Comandante Elizabeth Hayes, primera oficial del SDF-1 y controladora aérea… **después de un momento…** se educado dale la mano…**

Rick sonrió enormemente tomo su mano y la Jalo fuertemente hacia su cuerpo, la abrazo por la cintura y la beso en los labios, un beso que daba muchas cosas que pensar; comenzando por hola te conozco, te extrañe; dejo de besarla para pasar la nariz por su cuello, en un gesto de gran cariño, para luego deslizar suaves besos por su mandíbula y sus mejillas y depositar un beso en su frente como hizo aquella noche hace más de 2 años… _Aun huele igual; miel, Sol, primavera…_ después de un suspiro…

**- Hola****.**

** - Hola,** respondió Lisa casi sin aliento… sin poder desviar la mirada de esos ojos azul zafiro que tanto le impactan y con los que ha soñado más de una noche…

Luego ella alzo la mano para apartarle un poco el cabello a Rick de la cara, pasar la mano por la mejilla, el cuello y acercarlo a ella para poderlo besar…

_Ok __déjenme ver si ingrese a la Dimensión desconocida; me encuentro en la pista de aterrizaje, a la vista de todo el mundo…junto a mi hermanito menor, el cual tiene abrazada a la "Reina del Hielo" Hayes la mujer mas arisca, recia y temida de toda la RDF; y se están besando como si no hubiera mañana y sin darse cuenta ni siquiera en donde están… Lisa mando a la mierda el reglamento WOW… y se que no estoy soñando, por qué ni en mis más inverosímiles pesadillas se me pudo ocurrir que ocurriese algo como esto… Claudia no me va ha creer cuando se lo cuente… respira profundo Roy, eso cálmate… _

Unos segundos después…_ OK ya lo asimile… de algo me perdí en esta historia, en algún momento… Cuando carajo estos dos se conocieron? Y que tan bien se conocen? Tengo miedo… Claudia, donde estas cuando te necesito?_

Al salir del estado de Shock en el que se encontraba Roy decidió que tenia tres opciones: a) interrumpir todo esto y pedir explicaciones… b) tomaba una foto y se la llevaba a Claudia para que le dijera que hacer ó c) se retiraba silenciosamente para llamar a Claudia y que ella viniese a ver esto por si misma; con tal esos dos no tienen pinta ni ganas de separarse, por lo que puedo ver desde aquí…

Después de un momento y ver como personal de la Base se quedaba mudo con la boca abierta, viendo a su oficial superior besar un chiquillo en frente de todo el mundo decidió intervenir…

**- ****Ahggg gggrrr** comenzó Roy a aclararse la garganta…

**- Hummm? **Respondió Lisa

**- Niños lamento romper el encanto pero hay gente que los esta mirando…** dijo Roy señalando a mas de una persona que lo estaba mirando a lo lejos sin nunca discreción.

Lisa y Rick se separaron de un brinco, rojos de la pena…

**- Hay que ver; así que ahora si****enten pena de su comportamiento?... muy bonito… **les dijo Roy en su mejor tono de papa indignado

**- Este… Roy, tengo que volver al puente hay trabajo que hacer…**

**- Ah, ah, ah eso si que no señorita Hayes; ninguno de ustedes se mueve de aquí hasta que me respondan algunas preguntas.**

**- Dispara Roy, que deseas saber. **Respondió Rick

**- Es mejor que no le digamos nada…**

**- Lisa, Lisa, Lisa **le decía mientras meneaba en forma negativa**; creo que tienes que aprender algo; Rick es mi hermanito menor, apenas tiene 19 añitos; es un bebe, y si vas a lidiar con él, vas a tener que lidiar conmigo, porque él es mi responsabilidad; entendiste?**

Lisa abrió los ojos hasta que no podían mas, y Rick casi se muere de la vergüenza, porque Roy lo llamo Bebe frente a ella… _Dios, trágame tierra._

Repentinamente Lisa voltio hacia Rick y lo miro con unos ojos llenos de molestia y furia había apretado los puños a ambos lados de sus brazos y sus nudillos ya estaba blancos, parecía un toro apunto de arremeter contra alguien…

**- Un momento… ayer Roy dijo que tenias 19 años y hoy lo volvió a repetir; y tu me di****jiste que tenias 19 años hace más de dos años?**

**- Soy un Vampiro no envejezco**

**- Jajaja muy gracioso** le respondió con toda la ironía que podía

**- Vamos se justa, te pregunte si te molestaba que fuera menor que tu y respondiste que no**

**- No me molestaba cuando pensaba que eras unos meses o un año menor; pero son 5 años Rick, 5… **mientras le enseñaba la palma abierta de la mano para enfatizar

**- Vaya siempre me pregunte como sonaría mi nombre en tus labios **se acerco a su oído y le susurro;** y déjame decirte que es una experiencia maravillosa**

**- Grrr…. Idiota **y con esto se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al puente del SDF-1; dejando a un muy confundido Roy y a un encantado y sonriente Rick…

Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo… se que tome una idea o dos de otros Fics, espero que no me acusen de plagio… y espero no ser repetitiva o aburrida… es una historia corta, no se preocupen no llegare al temido capitulo 18… Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Universo alterno, si no te gusta no lo leas. **Saludos Cat… (**Capitulo de transición… Duack)

Capitulo 03

Roy y Rick miraban a Lisa alejarse hacia la nave, y sin voltear a verse, Rick pregunto…

**- Roy que sabes sobre ****Elizabeth?**

**- Se muchas cosas sobre ella; lo que no sé es sobre ustedes.**

**- No hay mucho que saber…**

**- Rick**

**- Ok esta bien, pregunta lo que quieras… pero no te garantizo que te responda…**

**- Lo mejor será que vayamos por unas petite-cola y nos pongamos al día…**

**- Bien, acepto tu propuesta**** hermano.**

Mientras Rick y Roy caminaban hacia una maquina expendedora de Petite-cola, Lisa llegaba al puente…

**- Lisa dejaste al niño vivo?**

**- Claudia ahora no me molestes…**

Claudia vio que Lisa temblaba de la rabia y que estaba sumamente descompuesta… comenzando por su peinado… _Vaya así que la criatura se salvo de milagro_… _mejor le preguntare a Roy que fue lo que paso cuando pueda…_

**- Lisa quieres ir a tomar un café y conversar un rato…**

**- No podemos, el Capitán esta apunto de llegar y tenemos trabajo que hacer… mas tarde Claudia ahora no… por favor… **

_Como pudo pasar esto? Porque me mintió? Como no se me ocurrió que podía ser familia de Fokker? Dios que idiota he sido… me acosté con un menor de edad… Ahhhhh…_todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de Lisa mientras simulaba hacer su trabajo en su consola.

_Wow__, si que esta mal, en realidad que habrá pasado, la Reina del Hielo rogando; Oh Dios, si Roy se atrevió ha hacerle algún daño se las tendrá que ver conmigo… porque me llamo Claudia Grant… _Claudia solo veía a Lisa de Reojo pendiente de cualquier situación que se pudiera presentar, hoy no era un buen día para que Lisa perdiera las perspectivas…

**- Buenos Días**

**- Buenos Días Capitán… **respondieron todos en el puente

_Bueno después pensare en esto, llego el momento de trabajar un rato y ganarme el sueldo…_ con esto Claudia decidió darle largas al asunto…

Mientras Rick y Roy se tomaban con calma unas petite-cola, recostados a una pared de la pista de aterrizaje…

**- Entonces pequeño algo que compartir con tus mayores?**

**- No realmente y deja de llamarme pequeño Roy…**

**- Rick sabes que no te voy a dejar tranquilo hasta que me expliques**

**- Bien pero yo tengo mis propias preguntas de las cuales quiero respuesta…**

**- Ok comienzo yo… de donde diablos conoces a Lisa****?**

**- La conocí en la casa… Elizabeth sale con alguien?**

**- No la llames así no le gusta, lo considera impersonal llámala Lisa; no, no sale con nadie, NUNCA, no es ese tipo de chica; Como diantres se saludaron de esa forma si no sabes ni su nombre?**

**- Larga Historia…**

**- Rick ya basta de evasivas y respóndeme de una vez, que DEEMONIOS HAY ENTRE TU Y LISA, Cual es la Historia?**

Rick suspiro no podía darle mas largas al asunto…

**- Recuerdas la historia que te ****conté sobre este brazalete? **Le pregunto señalando la pieza en su muñeca

**- Si lo recuerdo****, muy, pero muy bien, porque aun no te creo nada cachorro.**

**- Bien****, la chica dueña del brazalete es Lisa…**

Roy miro a Rick a los ojos buscando la verdad en sus palabras, después de un momento, sintió que perdía fuerza en las piernas…

**- Enano necesito sentarme, dame unos minutos por favor.**

**- Bien viejo, mientras descansas respóndeme cuales son sus intereses.**

** - Para que quieres saber?**

** - Porque la quiero a ella; quiero tener algo formal con ella.**

**- Wow stop… que diablos te pasa enano, estas pensando en algo formal, con alguien que ni conoces; además tu no estas en edad para eso, disfruta la vida; bochincha un rato, pega brincos, putea como tu hermano mayor, no te enfoques en una tipa solo porque haya sido tu primera vez… hay muchos peces en el mar… mira ves a esa chica peleando con su hermanito… **(Todos sabemos a quien señala Roy, en verdad tengo que decir la palabra Mimey?)** Es más cercana a tu edad y es sumamente bonita…**

**- No me interesa Roy,**** y no seas iluso; en verdad crees que no he dormido con otras tipas después de Lisa; despierta… es solo que la quiero a ella; tiene una chispa y una forma de ver las cosas que me encanta… es toda pasión y fuego… te aseguro que mi vida jamás será aburrida a su lado.**

**- La Reina del Hielo… pasión y fuego… aja… **_gracias Dios estoy sentado…_

**- Porque la llamas así?**

**- Bien déjame contarte algo acerca de Lisa… ella es… sumamente estricta, todo es de acuerdo al reglamento, es la militar por excelencia, primera de su clase en la academia, la mejor, de lo mejor en todo lo que se propone; no tiene vida social, su mejor amiga es mi novia…**

**- Tienes Novia?**

**- No discutamos eso ahora, quieres oír de Lisa o no?**

**- Sigue Roy, te escucho…**

**- Bueno, la mayoría, por no decir todos los hombres de la base le tienen miedo, es como un volcán en erupción cuando se molesta lo cual es bastante frecuente, es perfeccionista, controladora… en fin una perra en todo el sentido de la palabra… y te lo digo yo que la considero mi amiga.**

**- Tiene algo bueno según tu?**

**- Bueno, es una linda chica de buena familia; motivo por el cual me cuesta mucho creerte cuando dices que durmió contigo… es leal, sincera y honesta… de ella nunca puedes esperar una jugarreta o una traición; nunca te manipulara, es muy superior a eso… es confiable y cariñosa con las personas que quiere; le gustan los niños y los animales; analizándola profundamente es material de esposa, si me preguntas… no es para ti…**

**- Gracias por el voto de confianza Roy**

**- Hablo en serio, Lisa es una mujer hecha y derecha, lista para formar una familia y tú solo eres un crió inmaduro Rick… no me mires así que no lo digo por ofenderte…**

**- Roy por si no lo sabias una enfermedad mortal obliga a la gente a madurar de golpe, tu dices que soy un crió, que tengo todo el futuro por delante… ahora dime cuanto será eso?... Crees que no he cambiado mis perspectivas en la vida después de lo que pase… se que estoy curado, lo sé Roy; pero eso no significa que quiero perder el tiempo con las muchachitas indecisas, acomplejadas y estupidas de mi edad… Roy yo quiero otra cosa en mi vida… y creo que ya lo encontré, solo tengo que luchar por eso, como por todo lo demás…**

**- Bien me alegra que estés seguro de lo que quieres odiaría ver lastimada a Lisa y tener que despellejarte vivo de paso… **le dijo Roy mientras analizaba lo que Rick le había dicho

_Mierda__… mi hermanito como que es más maduro que yo… Dios que no lo escuche Claudia hablar así… o me veré en problemas…_

**-**** Bien… Entonces en sus prioridades esta**…** la Milicia, y la Milicia**

**- Esa es una forma muy sutil de verlo.**

**- Me uniré a la RDF, así estaré cerca de ella.**

**- No es tan fácil Rick**

**- Vaya tienes desde que cumplí 18 años intentando que me enliste y cuando por fin digo que si, me pones peros?**

**- No son peros; PERO… recuerda tu historial medico además no te imagino estudiando 3 años en la Academia Robotech, solo por estar cerca de una tipa, incluso una tan buena como Lisa.**

**- Tal vez**** el amigo de Pop, que te recluto a ti, pueda hacer lo mismo conmigo…**

**- Te refieres al Almirante Hayes?**

**- Sip ese…**

**- Te has dado cuenta que comparte el mismo apellido que tu futura chica?**

**- Si, y que?, debe ser un apellido común.**

**- Pues no lo es…**

**- Heee… Lisa es familia del Almirante Hayes?**

**- Su hija…**

**- Interesante**

**- Mas interesante va ha ser cuando Pop se entere que dormiste con la única hija de su buen amigo Don…**

**- Vamos que no son tan amigos**

**- Pop le debe la vida a Hayes y lo sabes… no importa que no se vean en navidad o en los días festivos, cuando un hombre forma un vinculo de ese tipo con otro; es capaz de mandar todo al infierno por él… eso incluye tu lindo y rosado trasero hermano; te lo digo por experiencia propia…**

**- Tranquilo Roy; de todas formas Pop no se va a enterar; por lo menos no todavía… a menos que alguien se lo vaya ha decir… alguien como tu?**

**- No se lo ****diré, por ahora… pero quiero que tomes en cuenta que poseo esa información para el momento en que te pida que hagas algo… tu sabes como lavar los platos o limpiar la casa…**

**- Me vas a chantajear?**

**- Para que son los hermanos **

**- Roy…**

**- Si Rick**

**- Deja de llamarme Bebe, te aseguro que ya crecí…**

**- Si, y estoy mas que seguro que Lisa puede dar fe de eso… Hay Rick no me pegues…**

Al terminar el turno Claudia siguió a Lisa a su camarote dentro de la superfortaleza, no iba caminado al lado de ella, la seguía desde atrás guardando una distancia prudente… al entrar y cerrar la puerta… Claudia decidió que era el momento de atacar a Lisa… mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación haciendo gestos histéricos he incomprensibles con las manos…

**- Muy bien, ya esta bueno Lisa, habla de una vez. Que paso?**

**-Claudia soy una zorra, una perra que ****corrompí a un niño… no que el niño necesitaba que lo corrompieran porque Wow, si que sabia lo que hacia, pero… pero… hay Dios Claudia, soy una mala mujer, mala, mala, muy mala Lisa, muy mala…**

** - Puedes calmarte para que pueda entenderte****…**

**- El hermanito de Roy, dormí con él hermanito de Roy****… **respondió Lisa tirándose en su sofá con cara de derrotada…

**- Heee? Cuando?**

**- En el cumpleaños de Roy… hace dos años**

**- Pero si ahorita es un bebe… Oh por Dios…**

**- No me reclames Clau… yo no sabia, me dijo que tenia 19 años en aquella ocasión, cosa que no es que me importara mucho, porque le pregunte su edad después de… de… hay Claudia que hice… Roy va a volver mi vida un infierno…**

**- Tu solo respira y tranquilízate, te voy a preparar un te y hablamos esto con calma**

Claudia volvió a los 5 minutos con dos tazas de Te, le dio una a Lisa y se sentó frente a ella en una poltrona pequeña…

**- ****Y bien, puedes explicarme esta vez que paso, despacio y entendible?**

Lisa suspiro y comenzó a hablar…

**- El ****día del cumpleaños de Roy tú te desapareciste y yo estaba algo molesta**

**- Quieta allí Hayes, que esto no es mi culpa**

**- Y no digo que lo sea, solo escúchame… por favor**

**- Bien, prosigue**

**- ****Un tipo simpático me dio una bebida y bueno estaba adulterada… no me mires así se que no debí aceptar nada de un extraño… fue una estupidez… bueno el tipo me llevo a un cuarto en la casa de Roy y se iba ha aprovechar de mi cuando llego Rick**

**- Y ****como demonios terminaste durmiendo con el crió?**

**- Ya lo conociste? Porque tal vez no es alto como Roy****, pero tampoco parece un crió…**

**- Si, si Hayes, intenta justificarte por dormir con un crió de 16 añitos…**

**- 17, por lo menos 17**

**- No Hayes 16, recuerdo completito cuando Roy me lo presento y me dijo que su hermanito tenia 16 añitos… aun estoy molesta… Rick hermanito mira te presento a una amiga… patán…**

**- Jajaja… aun no puedo creer que Roy no te presentara como su novia en aquella ocasión…**

**- No te preocupes por que "eso"… se lo hice pagar con creces… bien continua que paso con el crió**

**- Bueno, me rescato y me pareció irresistible**

**- LISA…**

**- No me regañes Claudia, tu sabes que nunca había hecho algo como eso… nunca había tenido una relación casual… y nunca lo volví a hacer después de esa ocasión… se que podría adjudicárselo a estar drogada, pero eso no justificaría lo que paso después esa noche o hoy en pista…**

**- Temo preguntar…**

**- Nos vimos y nos besamos como en esa noche… lo se, no debí; pero es que apenas veo esos ojos azules y me derrito Clau…**

**- Wow… la Reina del Hielo Hayes se derrite por un crió**

**- Lo dirás en juego Claudia… dime ahora que voy a hacer… además de enfrentar a la justicia por corromper a un menor de edad…**

**- El ha intentado acusarte de algo?**

**- No… para nada, es mas yo diría todo lo contrario.**

**- Yo pienso que mejor te callas… hasta cierto punto no es tu culpa, las cosas solo pasaron, tómalo con calma y todo saldrá bien…**

**- Gracias Clau…**

**- ****De nada, pero te voy a agradecer que por el momento te mantengas alegada de Roy… ni yo soy capaz de defenderte de las bromas que el te hará cuando te vea…**

**- CLAUDIA…**

**- Lo digo por tu bien Lisa, apártate de Roy que no quiero que termine en el hospital militar cuando intentes asesinarlo por indiscreto… y yo tenga que salir a vengarlo…**

**- Bueno en esa tienes razón… **

**- Ya te sientes mejor?**

**- Algo, Gracias por escucharme Clau**

**- Para eso estoy…**

Cuando Roy termino de instalar a Rick en su Camarote; espero a que se durmiera para ir a visitar a su adorada novia Claudia… entro a su casa sin pedir permiso y se tiro en sofá con un gesto de cansancio….

**- Compartimos apuntes****?…** pregunto Roy

**- Lisa durmió con tu hermanito y yo no sabia nada…**

** - Y mi hermanito esta tricontra re****partido por Lisa**

** - Jajaja, pues no va a tener el camino fácil**

**- Lo se, pero creo que si va a poder con ella… ya la llevo a la cama sin intentarlo, me imagino que podrá obtener por lo menos una cita cuando le eche ganas**

** - ROY…**

**- Esta bien me cayo… te cuento que Rick llamo hay al Almirante Hayes…**

** - Como? Para que?**

** - Para pedir la mano de Lisa para que más….**

Claudia se puso pálida… como una hoja blanca… y los ojos casi se le salen de sus orbitas….

**- ****Jajaja… Tranquila solo bromeaba, lo llamo por el programa que Lisa menciono ayer, resulta que el proyecto inicia en 2 días, iban a ser 24 aspirantes pero en vista de que el hijo pequeño del Gran Pop Hunter quiere intentarlo, el Almirante le creo un cupo; ya tiene todo listo incluso le asigno unas barracas… mañana tiene que viajar a Alaska para instalarse…**

**- Así que el niño ingresa a la RDF por fin…**

**- Si es y solo tuvo que tirarse a Hayes para que le saliera la vena militar… crees que lo haya contagiado?... Hay Claudia no me pegues, recuerda que soy endeble**

**- Llorón es lo que eres, además no te di duro… y dime ya tiene el bebe todo listo y empacado?**

**- No mañana saldremos de compras temprano, para terminar de armar su equipaje, recuerda que casi todas sus cosas están en la casa de Pop**

**- Ya le avisaron que Rick se enlisto?**

**- Sip, y déjame decirte que Pop no se escuchaba para nada convencido por la explicación que Ricky le dio… el pobre se pregunta que le dije al niño para convencerlo de enlistarse… si solo supiera que esta pensando con su segunda cabeza lo guillotinaría.**

**- Hay peores motivos para enlistarse…**

**- Si lo sé; y también se que yo quería que se enlistara, solo que ahora que lo hizo, tengo algo de miedo por él**

**- No te preocupes a mi m****e paso lo mismo con Vicent y ves que el esta feliz donde esta…**

**- Si tienes razón… entonces quieres venir mañana de compras conmigo y mi hermanito?**

**- Lo siento Roy tengo turno en el puente…**

**- Es una lastima… que te parece si nos vamos a dormir; digo ya que te tienes que levantar temprano…**

**- Y tu hermanito no preguntara por ti?**

**- Naaaa… deje al crió dormido, arropado con su osito de peluche al lado, ese no jode… incluso le deje unos biberones en la nevera por si se despierta con hambre… aunque creo que preferiría que Hayes le amamantara… Hay Claudia eso duele…**

**- Sigue haciendo bromas de Lisa y voy a dejar que ella sea quien se las cobre… a ver si vas a sobrevivir…**

**- Dejemos ya de hablar de Rick y Lisa y pasemos a cosas mas interesantes… **le dijo Roy mientras la cargaba estilo novia y la llevaba a su cuarto… a pasar una velada de lo más encantadora…

Bueno gracias por sus comentarios… me encanta el capitulo que viene; es un poco mas militar, ya saben las reglas mínimo 8 comentarios capitulo nuevo… **Saludos Cat.**


	4. Chapter 4

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Universo alterno. **Saludos Cat… **

P.D: se me ocurrió este capitulo anoche, así que lo añadí a la historia, es otro de conexión… me gusta es el capitulo que viene, lo lamento…

Capitulo 04

Roy llego a su camarote alrededor de las 8 después de escoltar muy galantemente a Claudia al puente…

**- Se puede saber donde demonios estabas Roy?**

**- Primero enano, no tengo porque darte explicaciones; segundo ya llegue así que deja la histeria; tercero y mas importante, te dije que tenia novia, lo que implica que tengo una vida social… allá otros que me miran con envidia.**

Rick Bufo a ese cometario

**- Cuando el Grandioso Roy Fokker no ha tenido una vida social activa****?**

**- Ya deja de molestar hermanito, ****o no te compro un globo cuando estemos en el centro comercial**

Rick entrecerró los ojos mirando a Roy con odio

**- Roy o dejas de joder con mi edad o nos vamos a caer a golpes y me va a importar una mierda que seas mi hermano mayor, tengas entrenamiento militar y midas 30 centímetros mas que yo…**

**- Solo 30?**

**- ROY**

**- Esta bien dejo de joder por ahora… voy a bañarme, y vestirme para que salgamos a comprar lo que necesitas… hiciste la lista?**

**- Si ya tengo todo listo…**

**- Bien, entonces prepara el desayuno… tengo hambre**

**- QUEEEE? No soy tu esclavo Roy….**

**- Hey Cachorro, recuerda… Roy contento no le cuenta nada a Pop… jajaja así que a cocinar enano…**

_Maldito Fokker_

Roy y Rick llegaron al centro comercial a eso de las 10 am… es que Roy se tardo mucho tratando de verse bonito… de acuerdo a Rick, Claro…

**- Bien enano partimos la lista a la mitad o vamos y compramos todo juntos**

**- Creo que es mejor que nos separemos, te tardaste mucho y aun tengo que volar a Alaska…**

**- Bien nos vemos en 2 horas en la feria de comida**

**- Perfecto…**

Rick comenzó por comprar franelas blancas, que siempre hacen falta, medias, ropa interior y dos piyamas… muy estilo ovejita. Al salir de allí decidió que debería pasar a comprar dos chaquetas y tres suéter, en su equipaje no había ropa para frió… aunque no necesitaría mucha ropa, de acuerdo a su hermano, la mayor parte del tiempo va a estar en uniforme… Roy le va a comprar todo lo de supermercado y aseo personal… en ese momento vio algo que le llamo a atención, Lisa vestida de civil, estaba entrando en una tienda de ropa femenina acompañada de dos chicas una pequeña de cabello castaño claro y otra mas alta con el cabello oscuro… _Interesante y yo que pensé que no me podría despedir antes de viajar…_

Lisa, Sammy y Kim estaban viendo ropa interior cuando Sammy y Kim notaron un vestido rosado que les pareció fabuloso…

**- Viste eso?**

** - Kim yo lo vi primero, es MIO…**

** - Sammy no seas egoísta, además tu no tienes con que rellenarlo… a mi me quedara mejor….**

Lisa solo comenzó a reír al ver a dos de las integrantes del trío peleando como niñas chiquitas por una prenda de vestir, que a su muy humilde opinión no le quedaría bien a ninguna de las dos… así que se voltio y continuo buscando algo de ropa interior… en eso sintió como alguien la abrazaba fuertemente por detrás y le daba un beso en la base del cuello…

**- Rick…** dijo en un suspiro

**- Esperabas a alguien mas?**

**- Que haces aquí?**

**- Vine a asesorarte déjame decirte que esas pantys te deben quedar espectaculares, aunque me gustarías mas sin ellas **le respondió en con un susurro al oído…

Lisa aprovecho ese momento para voltearse y mirarlo de frente…_grave error… gravisimo… gravisisimo…. Que mierda cuando voy a aprender…_

Rick que seguía abrazando a Lisa por la cintura aprovecho su desliz para besarla a manera de saludo… cuando estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo con ganas fueron interrumpidos….

**- Lisa no hay alguien a quien nos quieras presentar?**

Kim y Sammy miraban con asombro a Lisa y al chico que la abrazaba, con ojitos de estrellitas y relamiéndose el buen chisme que tenían en las manos… _es una lastima que Vanesa no este aquí_, _claro para ella_; pensaban Kim y Sammy que se deleitaban de cómo iban a atormentar a su amiga.

Lisa se separo de Rick para poderlo presentar a dos de las integrantes del trío…

**- Rick ellas son las oficiales Samanta Porter y Kim Young**

**- Sammy, Kim el es Richard Hunter un buen amigo**

**- Wow Lisa, si así saludas a todos tus amigos debes ser muy popular**

**- KIM…**

**- No te molestes solo digo…**

Rick solo se rió por lo bajo… al ver el comportamiento de Lisa…

**- Pues ****déjeme decirle Teniente Comandante que es un chico muy apuesto… Por casualidad no tienes un hermano? **Pregunto Sammy como niñita pequeña…

**- ****A decir verdad si tengo uno, pero es mayor que yo**

**- Y tiene novia?**

**- Ahora que lo mencionas me dijo anoche que tenia novia aunque aun no la conozco… les gustaría venir a almorzar conmigo y mi hermano; él ya me debe estar esperando en la feria de comida, por supuesto como buen caballero yo invito…**

**- No es necesario Rick…**

**- Lisa no es ninguna molestia y me gustaría pasar un tiempo contigo antes de irme…**

**- Te vas? **_Fue decepción lo que se escucho en mi voz, Oh Dios Lisa estas grave, mal, mal, mal…_

**- Si pero solo por unas semanas, no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi Hayes te aseguro que volveré… si no te has dado cuenta aun tengo asuntos pendientes contigo…** le dijo como de pasada muy bajo para que solo ella oyera mientras comenzaban a caminar a la feria de comida…

**- Chicas ese no es el Teniente Comandante Fokker… **pregunto Sammy gritando….

**- Si es él Sammy tal vez deberíamos pasar a saludarlo se ve tan solo y Claudia esta en el puente…**

**-humm uh **respondió sabia afirmando con la cabeza… a su vez Lisa comenzó a caminar mas despacio…

**- Ocurre algo Lisa?**

**- No es nada Rick, bueno es solo que Claudia me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de Roy porque se iba a burlar… de nosotros…**

**- No te preocupes yo mantengo a Roy a raya… ven dame la mano que mientras estés conmigo nada te va ha pasar…**

Lisa le dio una de sus sonrisas lentas y se resigno a lo que venia, las chicas ya habían saludado a Roy y le estaban preguntando que hacia alli…

**- Estoy aquí ayudando a mi hermanito a comprar unas cosas**

**- Y cuando nos va ha presentar a su hermanito?**

**- Creo que ya lo conocen porque llegan con el…** en eso momento Rick llego con Lisa de la mano y puso las bolsas de compra junto con las que tenia Roy…

**- Todo Listo hermano…**

**- Sip, aunque creo que debería comprarme un suéter o dos**

**- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, comemos y vamos a eso… chicas pero siéntense que hacen de pie…**

**- No sabíamos que Roy era tu hermano… conocemos a su novia Claudia… y tu?**

**- No creo haber tenido el placer de conocerla, tal vez cuando regrese de viaje…**

**- Así que el Teniente comandante no te la ha presentado aun, interesante…**

**- Chicas no es que quiera quitarles el entretenimiento, pero si Claudia llega a saber lo que están haciendo las va ha matar, así que dejen a Rick en paz**

**- Vaya Hayes ya salio la mama gallina a defender a su pollito**

**- Roy no molestes…**

**- Pero si yo no he dicho nada… No es mi culpa que Rick tenga el síndrome de Edipo…**

En eso llego el mesero…

**- Que desean ordenar?**

**- Yo quiero una ensalada cesar... **dijo Kim

**- yo también **

**- Si las ensaladas cesar son buenas en este lugar que sean tres… **le dijo Lisa al mesero…** eso nos deja solo con ustedes dos… que quieren?**

**- Eso es fácil Lisa yo quiero una hamburguesa doble con queso y para mi hermanito aquí presente un biberón, a menos claro que estés pensando en alimentarlo Hayes… aunque no lo recomiendo debido a que hay demasiado publico.**

**- Coño me dolió Rick no me patees por debajo de la mesa**

A esto Lisa solo se puso la mano en la cara en señal de frustración…_ Dios porque me haces esto… _

**- Roy sigue ****así y le voy a decir al Claudia que te deje sin segundo postre por un mes… fui clara?**

**- Nítida Hayes… mas clara no se puede…**

**- Lisa te puedo hacer una pregunta.**

**- Claro Sammy…**

**- Donde conociste al hermano del Teniente Fokker?**

_Genial esto va mejorando…_

**- En casa de Roy**

**- Y cuanto tiempo tienen saliendo?**

**- Esteee…**

**- Hola como están?**

**- Vanesa… por favor siéntate… quieres algo de comer o de beber?**

**- Vaya Lisa es primera vez que te veo tan amable…**

**- Yo soy una persona amable V, solo siéntate yo lo busco por ti… **en eso Lisa se paro casi corriendo…

**- Pero Lisa si aun no te he dicho que quiero**

**- Ya vuelvo… **se levanto Rick para seguir a Lisa…

**- Y quien es él?**

**- Es el hermano del Comandante Fokker**

**- Y el novio de Lisa**

**- WHAT?**

**- Chicas por si lo olvidan todavía estoy aquí…**

**- Lo sentimos Comandante…**

Rick consiguió a Lisa recostada a una pared tomando aire…

**- Hayes no puedes huir de los problemas**

**- No huía es solo que no estaba Lista para enfrentar un interrogatorio del trío, eso es todo…**

**- Te avergüenzas de mi? **pregunto Rick con el semblante un poco triste

**- Jamás, **respondió Lisa sin dudar un segundo… **es solo que tu y yo, nosotros… Wow es difícil de explicar, no hay un nosotros Rick, no se que pasa entre tu y yo… no se que me atrae a ti; pero estoy segura que un nosotros no existe… aun no estoy lista para iniciar una relación… lo siento**

**- Creo que me debes una historia para pensar ****así… no pongas esa cara, no te pediré explicaciones y me la contaras cuando tu estés lista… pero déjame decirte que aunque en este momento no existe un "Nosotros" no quiere decir que no existirá en un futuro próximo… vamos Hayes relaja y disfruta de la fase de cortejo, después veremos que nombre le damos a lo que sentimos los dos…**

**- Si pero mientras que le diremos al trío…**

**- Eso déjamelo a mi…**

Rick y Lisa volvieron a la mesa y ya la comida los estaba esperando…

**- Hermanito no hacia ****falta que se pararan de esa forma de la mesa si querían algo de privacidad, nos hubiesen explicado y con gusto nosotros los hubiésemos entendido… Hay Hayes no me pegues en la cabeza que me desarreglas el peinado…**

**- Roy hermano estas pasado de metro sexual…**

**- Déjate de tonterías Rick o comienzo aquí a contar todos los momentos vergonzosos de tu juventud…**

**- Como si yo no supiera los tuyos****…**

**- Niños**** compórtense, que la gente los esta mirando…**

Ambos se pusieron rojos de la pena… lo cual Vanesa decidió aprovechar

**- Entonces tu eres el novio de Lisa?**

**- Solo soy uno de los tantos aspirantes al cargo… Lisa es una mujer muy hermosa y se que no soy el único pretendiente… **respondió mientras le daba un pequeño beso a Lisa en la mejilla

**- Ahhh****… pero que romántico…**

**-**** Samanta compórtate… que nos dejas en pena**

**- Hay si pero bueno, como si ustedes no pensaran igual que yo…**

**- Y cuando piensas pedirle que sea tu novia****?**

**- Después de que Roy le pida matrimonio a Claudia… **respondió Lisa sin pensar… Roy se ahogo con la bebida y Rick rió con ganas…

**- Hay Lisa entonces te toca esperar sentada… a menos claro que el Teniente Comandante Fokker nos tenga una primicia… **El trío miraba a Roy expectantes como tiburones que huelen sangre en el agua…

**- ****Ricky hermano creo que debemos irnos… hay que comprar algunas cosas y todavía tienes que viajar…**

**- Si Roy… Lisa vuelvo en unas 6 a 7 semanas… y espero venir para quedarme… Cuídate por favor**

**- Tu también… **

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se macho, jurándose a si mismo volver a verla lo mas pronto posible…

Hasta el próximo Capitulo… **Saludos Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Universo alterno… quise agregarle unas cosas y desarrollar un poco la personalidad del Almirante Hayes… Sorry por el retrazo… **Saludos Cat… **

Capitulo 05

Rick llego a Base Alaska en horas de la noche…

**- Atención nave que se aproxima en curso ****7-8-2, por favor identifíquese **

**- Soy Rick Hunter, Mongomerith Bird I, Orden 5786**

**- Correcto lo estábamos esperando, siga curso 62, para aterrizar tome la pista 17; su avión será atendido en el Hangar 06**

**- Enterado **

Rick finalmente descendió de su avión, después dar las instrucciones de mantenimiento a los mecánicos se consiguió un dilema… _ahora a donde voy?_

**- Richard Hunter…**

**- Si ese soy yo…**

**- Soy el Sargento Smith lo llevare a sus barracas… sígame por favor**

**- Gracias…**

Subieron a un Jeep Militar; el frió era extremo…

**- Quedan muy lejos las barracas?**

**- Solo a cinco Minutos… pero en este momento nos dirigimos a el departamento de suministros tiene que pasar buscando sus uniformes de entrenamiento, junto con las botas en este momento; ya llegaron todos los pilotos que van a participar del entrenamiento, todos deben estar levantados y listos para las actividades a las 600 sin excepción… desde las 500 abre el comedor para el desayuno y cierra a las 600… el resto de los horarios se los dará su sargento instructor… así mismo le explicara en que consiste el entrenamiento…**

**- Y no me puede adelantar algo?**

Mientras conversaban llegaron al departamento de suministros… y a Rick le pidieron su talla para comenzar a proveerlo de lo necesario… siguieron la conversación, hasta que llegaron a las barracas…

**- Bueno el entrenamiento es intensivo ****y esta diseñado para pilotos Varitech; consta de 6 semanas, y esta dividido en tres aspectos… Físico, Intelectual y Habilidades Aéreas… solo serán reclutados formalmente 8 de los participantes… de los cuales 3 serán asignados a Base Macross; 3 a Base Alaska y 2 a Base Alfa hasta donde tengo entendido… en realidad no poseo mucha información al respecto… **

**- De todas formas gracias por la información…**

**- De nada, su barraca es la Número 613 esta ubicada en el sexto piso del edificio, se ubican dos personas por barracas, pero siendo usted el número 25 del entrenamiento creo que quedo solo, lo cual es un beneficio grande… le recomiendo que apenas llegue desempaque y arregle todas sus cosas… primero que con el entrenamiento no le dará tiempo y segundo porque el sargento puede parar revista…**

**- Muchas gracias**** por todo y por los consejos…**

**- No se preocupe y Buena suerte la va ha necesitar…**

Esa noche Lisa decidió ir a visitar a Claudia ya que no la había visto en todo el día…

**- Hola Clau…**

**- Hola Lisa pasa y siéntate…**

Lisa entro y se encontró a Roy sentado en la Sala tocando guitarra…

**- Hola Lisa como estas? Ya te entro la añoranza y estas extrañando a mi hermanito…**

**- Deja el fastidio Roy; Claudia no sabía que estabas acompañada, volver en otro momento**

**- Pero quédate Hayes si al paso que vas, vamos a ser familia por partida doble…**

Lisa solo enarco una ceja

**- Si mira ya somos cuñados porque soy el novio de tu mejor amiga casi hermana y ahora seremos cuñados por tu ****relación con mi hermanito… ves somos familia Hayes…**

**- Roy sigues diciendo eso y me vas ha hacer vomitar…**

**- Ya nos vas a hacer Tíos… Wow Hayes ustedes si que se mueven rápido…**

**- CLAUDIAAAAAA**

**- Si ya oí, ya oí… Roy deja de molestar a Lisa, o no te doy de la ensalada de piña que estoy haciendo…**

Lisa voltio hacia Roy y le saco la lengua en su mejor interpretación de una niña pequeña…

**- Vaya pero si lo tripon es contagioso**

**- Púdrete Roy…**

**- Y bien Hayes que haces por aquí?**

**- Solo vine a visitar a Claudia…**

**- Bueno si preguntas Rick llego bien a Base Alaska…**

**- A donde?**

**- No te dijo donde iba… yo pensé que se tenían mas confianza; jajaja pero de donde saco eso si dormiste con él y ni le diste tu nombre Hayes…**

Lisa se puso Roja como un tomate antes de atacar…

**- Que demonios fue a hacer en Base Alaska?**

**- Fue a formar parte del proyecto que me mencionaste a cargo de tu padre**

**- Oh por Dios… Rick esta con Papa…**

**- Tranquila Lisa, volverá en 7 semanas y tal vez hasta haya hablado con tu padre de su relación….**

Lisa comenzó a sudar frió…

**- Claudia crees que el Capitán me de unos días libres para ir a Base Alaska?**

**- No en las próximas semanas.**

**- Hayes tanto extrañas a mi hermanito que vas a hacerle una visita conyugal?**

**- Cállate Roy.**

**- Lisa; todo es broma de Roy… por favor cálmate, te aseguro que el niño no va ha hablar con tu padre.**

**- Y tu Roy Fokker, deja de molestar a Lisa o me voy a disgustar contigo… tanto que ni en mi sofá vas a poder dormir…**

Rick entro en la habitación asignada, no tenia ningún tipo de lujos, dos pequeños closet, dos camas individuales, dos escritorios… le recordó mas a una residencia de estudiantes universitarios que a una barraca militar… en eso noto algo un bolso en la cama de al lado… pensé que iba a estar solo…

En eso se abrió la puerta y entro a las barracas un tipo algo extraño; mas bajo que él, con unos ojos y mirada amable; lentes y cabello azul;_ Wow y yo que pensaba que en el ejército eran estrictos… bueno de que me quejo por lo menos a mi no me mandaron a cortar el cabello… por ahora…_

**- Hee… Buenas Noches.**

**- Buenas Noches, soy Maximiliam Sterling de la Ciudad de New York y seré tu compañero de habitación, si no te molesta…**

**- Mi nombre es Rick Hunter de Carolina del Sur**, le respondió tendiéndole la mano **y no tengo problema en que seas mi compañero de habitación aunque había entendido que estaría solo.**

**- Así era; lo que ocurre es que me asignaron a Benjamín Dixon; no me mal entiendas es un buen tipo; pero ronca y le gusta comer frijoles fritos antes de dormir…**

**- Ahhh… Entiendo… eres mas que bienvenido, no te puedo asegurar que no ronque pero por lo menos el segundo problema no lo vas a tener conmigo…** respondió Rick pasándose la mano detrás de la nuca en señal de vergüenza…

**- Espero que no te moleste que haya tomado esta cama…**

**- Para nada, de todas formas por lo que me han dicho no vamos a dormir mucho…**

**- Eso es cierto… y dime Rick que has hecho con tu vida hasta ahora y como te seleccionaron?**

**- ****A decir verdad llame al Almirante Hayes cuando mi hermano me hablo del proyecto y bueno, soy piloto del circo aéreo de mi padre, además que he ganado varias competencias amateurs**; respondió esta vez con mas pena Rick **y tu como caíste en esto?**

**- Bueno he piloteado en varias ****ocasiones y tengo la licencia, pero la verdad me seleccionaron por ser el ganador de un concurso de video juegos, en el cual se estaba probando el sistema de las naves Varitech en civiles…**

**- Wow eso se oye interesante…**

**- Yo no creo que lo sea; para mi solo era un juego… que me llevo a esta oportunidad; no la rechacé porque creo que uno debe estar abierto siempre a algo nuevo…**

**- Tienes razón, sabes que haremos mañana?**

**- Hasta donde he oído la primera semana es de entrenamiento físico e intelectual… **

**- Trotar hasta la muerte; disparar armas de juguete y exámenes escritos genial…**

**- No creo que sea tan malo Hunter…**

**- Puedes llamarme Rick…**

**- Lo lamento mi padre me enseño a ser formal, pero prometo que lo intentare… tal vez deberíamos irnos a dormir… mañana hay que estar levantado desde las 400 a mas tardar.**

**- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo…**

A las 600 ya todo estaba listo para comenzar el día, la primera semana estuvieron en manos de un sargento de instrucción… el cual le exploto físicamente… tenían que trotar 30 kilómetros con todo el equipo encima, tuvieron practicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y practicas de Tiro… a Rick le gustaba trotar y tenia buena puntería y buenos reflejos; pero en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo tuvo la mala suerte de tener que enfrentarse a su compañero de habitación, y el que pensara que Max Sterling no sabia defenderse por ser un tipo pacifico que usa lentes estaba muy equivocado…

**- Lo siento Hunter en verdad no quise lastimarte tanto…**

**- No te preocupes Max mejor tú en las prácticas, que el enemigo en la realidad**

**- Necesitas que te traiga algo?**

**- Seria bueno otra bolsa de hielo para mi trasero…**

**- En verdad lo siento…**

**- No te preocupes, lo que mas me duele es el orgullo…**

Con eso Max salio a buscarle algo de hielo a Rick,_la verdad es que Max es un gran tipo y estamos llegando a ser muy buenos amigo… por lo menos es alguien en quien puedo confiar…_

_La segunda y tercera semana se basaron más en entrenamientos en simulador y exámenes escritos… todo más intelectual que físico…_ _Gracias Dios; Esas semanas estuvimos a cargo del Coronel Summer… mas de una vez el he oído mencionar ese nombre a Pop; él, el Almirante Hayes y el Coronel Summer fueron muy amigos, sirvieron juntos en la Guerra del Golfo... o algo así… no que le prestaba mucha atención a Pop cuando comienza ha hablar de sus tiempos de gloria… Por fin la cuarta semana del entrenamiento, extraña volar como no tienen idea, estar sentado en un simulador no es ni parecido a volar…_

Rick, Max y Ben practicaban combate aéreo eran el equipo Azul montados en unos Varitech, su misión era proteger unos edificios que simulaban ser civiles de la destrucción por parte de un ataque enemigo… un ataque perpetrado por 10 pilotos experimentados en F-14 denominados equipo Rojo; en medio de la practica llego el Almirante Hayes a supervisar su proyecto…

**- Así que ese es el muchachito de Pop Hunter?**

**- ****Así es Almirante Hayes**

**- ****Y?**

**- ****Véalo por usted mismo… el tripon es el próximo As de la RDF, puede que llegue a superar a Roy Fokker y esa dupla que hace con el chico raro de cabello azul es de lo mejor…**

**- Tenia entendido que el chico Sterling era el mejor piloto de todos los aspirantes…**

**- Y lo es, no me mal interpretes Don; pero el bebe de Pop es todo el paquete, es un líder nato, fíjate que a pesar de ser Sterling mejor piloto; le deja el liderazgo del equipo y la toma de decisiones a Hunter… y no por incapacidad sino por la confianza plena que le tiene… El chico de Pop se ha ganado el respeto de sus hombres a pulso; tiene la capacidad de reajustar los planes sobre la marcha, explota las habilidades de sus hombres y los protege de sus propias debilidades como esta haciendo en este momento con Ben Dixon evitando que lo deriven… **

Rick en ese momento estaba haciendo una pirueta muy arriesgada con un ascenso vertical para ubicarse detrás de los cazas que perseguían a Ben a fin de limpiarle la cola mientras Max protegía el objetivo civil…

**- Vaya Jim si no te conociera mejor diría que te has enamorado del chico…**

**- Don en serio, el enano es bueno… un excelente estratega y el carajo ni siquiera sabe que ****lo es… el tipo es de lo mejor que he visto en años, además tiene la personalidad de Pop, ingenuo, buena gente; buen amigo y ligeramente Rebelde, con pensamiento he ideales propios… Déjame decirte que no me molestaría tener un hijo como él… **

**- Si; Pop lo hizo bien criando a esos dos muchachos**

**- Sip, donde estén Josh y René **(padres de Roy)** deben estar orgullosos de lo que logro Pop con su hijo…**

**- Estas melancólico hoy o son ideas mías viejo amigo…**

**- Es solo que cuando veo a las nuevas Generaciones me siento viejo… a ti no te pasa eso?**

**- Cada vez que veo a mi Lisa vestida con el uniforme… me recuerdo cuando ****tenía 5 años y se sentaba en mí regazo a jugar con mi gorra, y me veía como si fuera lo más grande del mundo… Maldita adolescencia y maldito Riber…**

**- Aun no han podido hacer las pases?**

**- Digamos que Lisa heredo el carácter de su padre, así que no puedo quejarme de algo que es mi culpa… y es mejor que cambiemos el tema, antes de que nos pongamos a llorar y cantar rancheras aquí en plena base…**

**- Jajaja, Don yo solo comienzo a cantar rancheras después de un par de tequilas… de resto tranquilo, que aun no estoy tan melancólico…**

**- Bien; que haremos con el muchacho de Pop? Quieres terminarlo de formar aquí en Base Alaska…**

**- Lo he estado considerando como un proyecto personal, pero creo que aprenderá mas de la experiencia de su hermano… estoy pensando seriamente que estaría mejor en Base Macross, tal vez tu hija pueda meterle algo de respeto a ese carácter rebelde…**

En eso se escucho parte de la trasmisión por la radio…

**- ****Torre de Control a Líder Azul tienen ordenes de aterrizar tome dirección 682; pista 36**

**- Estas Loco… no voy a dejar la misión solo porque te de la gana; no nos han derribado, aun hay enemigos en el aire y los edificios siguen intactos… **

**- Lider Azul tiene bajas las reservas de combustible.**

**- Aun podemos volar… nos quedan mas de treinta minutos de combustible y la pista de aterrizaje esta a 5 minutos; seguimos en el aire**

**- Esta poniendo en riesgo a sus pilotos**

**- No es así; les estoy exigiendo lo que se que pueden dar… y no moleste que estamos ocupados aquí arriba… esto no se acaba hasta que la gorda cante… Líder Azul Fuera.**

**- Ligeramente Rebelde? **pregunto Hayes alzando una ceja…

**- Primero nadie es perfecto Don y te recuerdo que tu eras peor que él; segundo crees que tu pequeña fiera no va ha poder con el chiquillo?**

**- Claro que puede poner en cintura al pequeño… es mas si quieres apostamos una botella de etiqueta azul**** …**

**- Pon las reglas del juego Hayes…**

**- A los 2 meses de la llegada del hijo de Pop al SDF-1, mi Lisa lo va ha tener domado como un lindo gatito, es mas va ha representar al militar respetuoso por excelencia…**

**- Hecho**

En eso en la trasmisión de Radio…

**- Líder Azul a Torre de Control todos los enemigos derribados, misión exitosa****, volvemos a casa…**

**- Felicitaciones **dijo el controlador aéreoescupiendo las palabras** aterricen por la pista 15 dirección 359**

**- Pista 15; dirección 359, entendido control…**

En tierra…

**- Definitivamente el Chico es bueno**

**- Te lo dije Don… también quiero mandar con él a Sterling, creo que los dos podrían crecer muy bien juntos; dentro del Skull.**

**- Bajo la tutela directa de Roy Fokker; me parece una muy buena idea Jim…**

Sorry hasta aquí este capitulo**… Saludos Cat.**


	6. Chapter 6

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Universo alterno… **Saludos Cat… **

Capitulo 06

_Al final de la cuarta semana__… se declaro un fin de semana para visita de familiares… y adivinen quien recibió una visita… Siiii yoooo… pero no de quienes ustedes creen… porque se que piensan que Lisa vendría a visitarme… pues Noooo… mi vida no es tan genial… cuando entre a la recepción me consigo a Pop con el Almirante Hayes y el Coronel Summer, riéndose de lo lindo… y llevan en eso mas de una hora… la verdad es que aun no se a quien vino a visitar Pop; Si a sus compadritos o a mi… y ojo no son celos… me oyeron…_

**- Rick Hijo no te había visto… ya conociste a mis buenos amigos Donald y Jim?**

**- Si ya conocí al Almirante Hayes y al Coronel Summer… Pop**

**- Hijos… se han dado cuenta que siempre encuentran alguna forma de avergonzarse de nosotros?**

**- Me lo dices o me lo preguntas? **Respondió Summer

**- Agradécele a Dios que no tuviste hembras, Cada vez que voy a Base Macross Lisa me huye como si fuera la plaga; y si te cuento la primera vez que tuve que comprarle un brasier… **el Almirante se estremeció ante el recuerdo…** Dios aun tiemblo al recordar ese nefasto día…**

Rick solo enarco una ceja… _información fresca acerca de Lisa, tal vez la visita de Pop no sea tan mala_…

**- Rick estamos pensando en salir en la noche a tomarnos unos tragos… Tal vez quieras acompañar a tu viejo y a sus amigos**

**- Me encantaría Pop… **respondió Rick con una sonrisa radiante**… deja que me cambie y los acompaño. **

**- Rick porque no nos encontramos en una hora en el Bar el marinero borracho…**

**- Perfecto Pop, allí nos vemos.** Con eso Rick se retiro y los dejo solos…

**- Algo aquí apesta… ****o son ideas mías**

**- Como dices Michell?**

**- Jim cuando fue la ultima vez que uno de tus hijos quiso salir contigo y tus amigos a echarse unos tragos… mas aun si tus amigos son sus oficiales superiores**

**- Muy buen punto**

**- Ok yo se que no tengo hijos varones para conocer la dinámica, pero si no querías que viniese para que lo invitaste?**

**- Lo hice porque sabia que dirá que no Don, y si dijo que si es porque algo quiere…**

Jim asintió fuertemente con la cabeza…

**- Pop tiene razón Don, es ****lógica paterna básica…**

**- Si ustedes lo dicen, entonces solo nos tocara averiguar que es lo que quiere tu hijo Pop…**

**- Y que sugieres Don**

**- Te recuerdas lo que le Hicimos al Sargento Hill en Cabo 3**

**- Jajaja, estas macabro Don, el pobre Sargento estuvo hospitalizado una semana por envenenamiento etílico… **respondió Jim

**- ****Es algo extremo pero creo que tal vez mi hijo se merece algo así… además nadie puede meterse en la vida militar sin antes pasar por una buena borrachera, es como quitarle el virgo al niño.**

Cuando Rick llego a la habitación que compartía con Max se lo consiguió leyendo un libro…

**- Vino alguno de tus familiares**

**- No, mis padres están muy ocupados, según ellos…**

**- Entiendo; quieres venir conmigo, voy a tomar un trago con Pop y sus amigos…**

**- No se Rick tu padre te vino a visitar a ti, no quiero ser una molestia…**

Esta era la primera vez desde que conocía a Max que lo llamaba por su nombre, esto le dio la impresión a Rick de que se debía sentir muy solo…

**- Ni que fuese a salir con él solo; ****además Pop va con sus amigos, porque a mi no me puede acompañar uno de los míos? Vamos ve ha vestirte no te hagas de rogar…**

A la Hora estaba Rick y Max a fuera del Bar El Marinero Borracho, Rick vestía un Jean prelavado una franela azul superman (Sorry ese azul no tiene otro nombre) y una chaqueta de aviador para el frió; Max como siempre mas formal, vestía un pantalón de vestir con una camisa manga larga azul cielo y una chaqueta oscura…

**- Allá**** esta Pop saludándonos**

**- Rick los que ****están sentados en esa mesa no son por casualidad el Almirante Hayes y el Coronel Summer…**

**- Si ellos son los amigos de Pop**

**- Porque siento que me trajiste bajo engaños**

**- Por Dios Max exageras…**

**- ****Chicos que bueno que pudieron venir, **dijo Summer saludando a sus dos pilotos…

**- Pop quiero presentarte a mi compañero de habitación y buen amigo, Maximilian Sterling**

**- Mucho gusto conocerlo señor Hunter…**

**- No hay necesidad de ser tan formal chico, llámame Pop como todo el mundo… pero vamos siéntense que hacen allí de pie…**

Rick y Max tomaron asiento

**- Muy bien que van a tomar**

**- Yo quisiera una Soda…**

**- Nada de eso ustedes van a tomar bebidas de hombre…**

**- Señor lamento decirle que no tenemos edad legal para beber**

**- Chico estamos en un Bar de mala muerte por algo**les dijo Summer

**- Aquí ustedes van a beber hasta la muerte… y esas son sus ordenes entendieron… **esta ves fue el Almirante Hayes el que hablo en un tono muy serio

**- Si señor**

**- Don vas a intimidar a los muchachos…**

**- Jim y como quieres que les hable?**

**- Como si fuesen gente no subordinados**

**- Ya suenas igual que mi esposa Jim**

Rick pensó en aprovechar la oportunidad de preguntarle algo al Almirante mientras le servían un liquido extraño amarillo en un vasito pequeño acompañado de limón y sal… la botella tenia las letras en español así que no tenia ni idea que era…

**- Señor le puedo preguntar donde se encuentra su esposa? no creo a ver ****oído hablar de ella en la Base…**

**- Mi querida Sarah murió cuando mi hija era pequeña…**

**- Lo lamento señor, no debí preguntar…**

**- No te preocupes hijo, la muerte de Sarah es algo con lo que he aprendido a vivir… Cantinero nos puede traer tres cervezas…**

**- Pueden ser 4 Almirante señor… yo no puedo beber tragos, sufro del estomago…**

**- Dios chico, quien carajo te crió? No pudiste soportar vivir mas de dos días con Dixon; no comes carne, pero ni de hamburguesas; te la pasas comiendo esa cosa de pescado crudo y no bebes licores fuertes… **el Coronel comenzó a negar con la cabeza…** esa gente de New York no sabe vivir… no señor…**

**- Camarero que sean 4 cervezas… **pidió Hayes

**- Tal vez debería acompañarlos con las cervezas…**

**- No es necesario Ricky nosotros tenemos una forma muy particular de tomar este trago y mayor resistencia al alcohol por eso lo acompañamos con cerveza; tu no te preocupes por eso, a menos que quieras probar…**

**- No Pop estoy bien así**

Entre conversaciones, anécdotas y preguntas comenzó a transcurrir la noche, los viejos de la mesa se tomaron las cervezas hasta dejarlas vacías y luego las usaron para el viejo truco de escupir el trago de tequila en la botella vacía (alguna vez vieron Indiana Jones los secretos del arca perdida, bueno allí aparece ese truco); mientras Max y Rick cada vez estaban mas borrachos…

**- Creo que voy a ir al baño Pop****, ya vengo… **Rick se levanto de la silla y se tambaleo un poco aun así se dirigió al baño

**- Yo voy a ver si hay algo bueno que poner en la roc****kola**

**- Max si**** consigues una Ranchera por favor no la pongas, no queremos oír a Jim cantar**

**- Muy Gracioso Pop…**

Con una sonrisa Max también dejo la mesa…

**- Y bien que creen que quiere mi hijo…**

**- Tal vez hacer un libro de la vida de Don**

**- O tal vez venderle la historia de mi vida a un periódico…**

**- Entonces no son ideas mías; el carajito esta interesado en saber todo sobre Donald.**

**- Sobre todo sobre su familia y su relación con Elizabeth**

**- Tal vez la fama de mi**** hija la precede y solo tiene curiosidad de saber de ella**

**- ****Don tu te crees esa y una de vaqueros… aquí hay gato encerrado…**

**- Sip yo también lo creo, tenemos que emborracharlo un poco más para interrogarlo descaradamente**

En eso volvió Max a la mesa, cuando regreso Rick tenia calor por la bebida y se quito la chaqueta para quedarse en franela y Jean…

**- Entonces chicos****, van a seguir bebiendo o ya hay que llevarlos a rastras a su habitación como niños pequeños?**

**- Aun aguantamos Coronel**

**- Pues eso hay que verlo… **

Dos horas mas tarde, los viejos se reían a carcajadas mientras los jóvenes trataban de mantenerse despiertos…

**- Muy bien Ricky, porque no le dices a tu viejo padre cual es tu interés por Don…**

**- Ninguno Pop, te juro… **_hip…_** que no tengo ningún interés en el Almirante.**

**- Pobre crió si ya hasta comenzó a Hippiar… y el otro cayó inconciente… jajajaja**

**- Entonces si no te interesa Don porque tantas preguntas?**

**- Eso es personal Pop… pero déjeme decirle algo Almirante… **_hip_** usted me cae muy pero muy bien… usted es muy buena gente… **le dijo Rick al Hayes mientras colocaba su mano sobre la del Almirante en un típico gesto de borracho…

**- Vaya ni aun borracho suelta el rollo…**** debe ser algo importante…**

**- ****PERO QUE DEMONIOS… **el rugido del Almirante hizo brincar de sus sillas a Pop y a Jim…

**- Que paso Hayes?**

**- Pop tu hijo carga puesto el brazalete de Sarah**

Pop y Jim miraron a Hayes como si se hubiese vuelto loco

**- Don creo que te ****están afectando los tragos…**

**- Crees que no reconocería el brazalete que usaba mi esposa Michell…**

Pop suspiro profundamente… se acerco a Rick para hacerlo despertar un poco…

**- Ricky hijo mírame…**

**- He, he que?**

**- Ricky el brazalete que cargas de donde lo sacaste?**

**- Me lo dio la mujer más hermosa que existe sobre el planeta Pop…**

**- Quien tenia acceso al brazalete de Sarah, Don? **Le pregunto Jim

**- El brazalete lo tiene puesto Lisa desde el día que murió su madre.**

**- Jajajaja… ahora si se hundió el margarita jajaja jajaja**

**- Jim se puede saber porque te ríes…**

**- Hayes pero no te pongas de mal humor, que ya vas a ver de que me rió.**

**- Hunter una pregunta hijo; como se llama la mujer mas hermosa del planta?**

**- Lisa, y parece un ángel, **respondió mas dormido que despierto…

**- Ya ves de que me rió Hayes, Jajaja, y tu creyendo que le interesabas al crió… jajaja**

**- Jim ya deja de reírte**

**- Pero si es comiquísimo… ustedes no le ven la gracias porque les esta pasando a ustedes, pero esto es el Wow, mejor que la entrada a una comedia… jajaja y yo que pensaba en irme a casa temprano… jajaja**

**- Pop, ayúdame a quitarle el brazalete de Sarah al niño**

Rick se removió incomodo en su silla…

**- Pop que haces?**

**- Te quito el brazalete Ricky… para que estés mas cómodo, si eso hijo.**

**- No Pop, no me lo puedo quitar, Lisa me lo dio para que se lo cuidara y tengo intenciones de regresarlo cuando le pida que sea formalmente mi novia… **Rick a este punto estaba cabeceando

**- C****OMO?**

**- Jajajaja, jajajaja… hay me duele Jajajaja**

**- Ya cállate Jim**

**- Por Dios Don dime que no es gracioso, tu que el crió interés por ti y todo el tiempo ha estado interesado en Lisa, Jajajaja**

**- Jim de verdad no le veo el chiste; Ricky hijo estas saliendo con la hija de Donald?**

**- Salir como salir, no Pop; pero si tenemos algo… **contesto demasiado borracho Rick

**- ALGO COMO QUE?**

En eso Rick cayó casi inconciente sobre la mesa…

**- Yo siendo tu no pregunto eso Don, jajajaja…no vaya a ser que el crió te responda…**

**- Se acabo, lo voy a asignar a Base Alfa en Australia; bien, pero bien lejos de mi bebe…**

**- Por Dios Don pero si Ricky es como 5 años menor que tu hija, o no te recuerdas que cuando Rick nació tu fuiste con Sarah y Lisa a la casa a conocerlo y Lisa le leyó un cuento mientras él dormía en su cuna…**

**- Mi Lizzi siempre fue muy precoz incluso para comenzar a leer…**

**- Don no pierdas la perspectiva tú crees que TU hija la Reina del Hielo Hayes, de cuyo Nickname estas tan orgulloso, le va ha hacer caso a mi muchacho; no por menospreciarlo pero Ricky es un niño a su lado… **

**- Michell tu hijo tiene puesto el brazalete de Sarah, porque la hija de Donald se lo dio… eso no te dice algo?**

**- Jim no ayudes…**

**- Pero si estoy ayudando, las ordenes de asignación de Hunter y Sterling ya están hechas y notificadas… forman parte formalmente del Skull en Base Macross, firmadas y autorizadas por el mismísimo Almirante Hayes esta mañana…**

**- Voy a revocar esa orden**

**- Oh no lo harás, primero porque seria abuso de autoridad y tú nunca caerías tan bajo; y segundo porque tienes una apuesta conmigo… o se te olvida Hayes**

**- Al demonio la apuesta si quieres te doy una caja de etiqueta azul solo déjame mandar a Hunter a la China**

**- Y quien te dice a ti que tu hija no lo seguirá si va hasta allá? **Le respondió Pop

**- No te entiendo…**

**- Yo si, **respondió Jim…** Donald me dijiste que Lisa te ha estado llamando dos veces por semana desde que inicio el programa, sin ningún motivo en especifico solo averiguar como estas; y considerando la relación que tiene ustedes, o piensa que te vas a morir muy pero muy pronto o quería saber si sabias algo como esto…**

Hayes se quedo un rato pensando…

**- Ustedes si que saben matarle las ilusiones a un padre…**les respondió mientas se echaba un trago

**- Vamos Hayes que desde mi punto de vista esto es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado****.**

**- ****Ah sí como?**

**- El crió es un buen muchacho y no lo digo porque Pop este presente, a mi no me molestaría tenerlo de yerno, parece que le interesa tu niña de buena forma; por lo menos te aseguro que es mejor que Riber como persona; te llevas bien con su padre y sabes que todos en su familia son hombres de honor; si te ganas al muchachito tal vez puedas usarlo para hacer las pases con tu hija definitivamente…**

**- Hummm no lo había pensado, pero me gusta como suena eso**

**- A mi no; eso de que estés planeando usar a mi hijo, no me gusta…**

**- Pop é****l me estaba usando a MI para obtener información de Lisa**

**- Bueno allí tienes un punto…**

**- Manipulación con manipulación se paga Pop…**

**- Pensaba que era favor con favor se paga…**

**- Jim ya cállate hermano…**

**- ****Esta bien… Camarero otra ronda de cervezas; por cierto que vamos ha hacer con esos dos? **Pregunto Jim

**- Déjalos dormir mientras hablamos… después vemos que hacemos con ellos. **Le respondió Donald…

Por consenso decidieron dejarle el brazalete puesto a Rick, así Hayes no tendría que darle explicaciones a la fiera de su hija; se echaron unos tragos mas, montaron a los niños en el Jeep Militar y salieron hacia casa de Don donde decidieron dormir todos esa noche… ya mañana el Almirante Hayes arreglaría cuentas con el hijo de Pop Hunter…

Aquí se fue el capitulo 6; **Saludos Cat**


	7. Chapter 7

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Universo alterno… espero por lo menos sacarles una sonrisa **Saludos Cat… **

_**- Negritas con cursiva conversación al otro lado de la linea**_

Capitulo 07

A eso de las 1100 horas del día siguiente… Rick despertó con un malestar enorme, no sabia donde estaba pero solo le dio tiempo de ir al baño… los sonido de devolver se escuchaban en toda la casa

**- Pop el niño ya despertó**

En eso Rick alzó la cabeza del W.C para ver como el Almirante Hayes, el Coronel Summer y su padre le tomaban una foto…

**- Estos son los momentos por los que vive un padre, uno de estos días les enseño la foto de la primera borrachera de Roy, esa si fue genial…**

**- Yo tengo la de Lisa enmarcada en mi despacho, tenia 16 añitos y fue en una recepción oficial, te juro que cuando la vi me iba a morir…**

**- Donde esta Max?**

**- Aun no se ha despertado, lo dejamos durmiendo en la sala**

**- Donde estoy?**

**- Estamos en casa de Don; mas específicamente en el cuarto de su hija…**

**- Rick miro alrededor intentando de reconocer algo que se pareciese a Lisa…**

**- No te preocupes chico, mi hija nunca ha utilizado esta habitación, la mande a preparar por si alguna vez venia de visita, pero ya vez tengo 5 años asignados a Base Alaska y no ha venido ni una sola vez**

**- Lamento mucho oír eso señor**

**- No te preocupes, algunas veces creo que me voy a acostumbrar a no verla… aunque eso es casi imposible para cualquier padre… pero no hablemos de cosas tristes; vamos a preparar el desayuno, cuando te sientas mejor hijo te esperamos a bajo…**

Y con las mismas dejaron a Rick solo revolcándose en su miseria en el baño… Mientras los viejos afuera…

**- Eso no fue para nada sutil Hayes**le Reclamo Pop

**- Estoy desesperado y no voy a perder la oportunidad de hacer las pases con mi hija. **

**- Si Don te entiendo, pero estas apelando a la lastima, **esta vez fue Summer

**- En la Guerra y en el amor cualquier arma es buena**

**- Ya hablo el filósofo militar… **le dijeron Pop y Summer al mismo tiempo

Cuando estaban cocinando sonó el teléfono

**- Buenos días Residencia Hayes**

**- Buenos d****ías Almirante, pensé que Goodwill era la Residencia Hayes**

**- Buenos días hija como estas?**

Los otros viejos le comenzaron ha hacer señas para que pusiera los speaker

**- Muy bien gracias por preguntar Almirante y como esta usted?**

**- Aquí muy bien; Jim Summer y Pop Hunter vinieron de visita y anoche salimos con el hijo menor de Pop y con un amigo de él a tomar unos tragos… ahorita Rick el hijo menor de Pop esta durmiendo en tu habitación, espero que no te moleste hija…**

Silencio… los tres viejos se miraban, esperaban a ver que iba a decir Lisa…

**- Hija esta allí?**

**- Si, y dime como la pasaste?**

**- Muy bien****, fue una velada de lo mas interesante; sabes el hijo de Pop esta terminando el entrenamiento Varitech y lo he asignado a él y a su amigo a Base Macross; es un piloto algo rebelde, pero espero que le puedas meter un poco de carácter…**

Por detrás de Don se veía a Jim hacerle señas y gritarle;_**tu perro viejo tramposo, eso no se vale…**_mientras Pop le tapaba la boca

**- Que es eso que suena****?**

**- Nada Lizzi solo un mosquito aquí en la cocina; mas tarde tenemos planeado hacer una parrillada aquí en la casa.**

**- Y dime como te cayo el hermano de ****Fokker?**

Los viejos solo se miraron y sonrieron

**- Es un buen muchacho, lo conoces Lizzi?**

**- Si, no… esteee, P****api se me esta quemando algo en la cocina te llamo mas tarde… besos Bye…**

El almirante solo colgó la bocina del teléfono…

**- Bueno creo que la actitud de tu hija confirma tus sospechas…**

**- Saben desde cuando mi Lizzi no me llamaba papi? **

**- Desde que apareció Karl Riber?**

**- En efecto…**

**- A mí nunca me has contado la historia de Riber**

**- No hay mucho que contar Pop… **con esa respuesta apareció Rick en la cocina, se sentó en una silla alta y se tomo la cabeza con las manos; el Coronel Summer le puso una botella de agua en frente y dos aspirinas…

**- Tómatelas chico te harán sentir mejor**

**- No se como ustedes pueden estar tan bien**

**- Años de practica Ricky… con el tiempo uno se vuelve mas resistente.**

**- No vuelvo a beber más…**

**- Y todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas decimos eso, lamento informarte que nadie aquí te cree…**

**- Si quieres vas a despertar a tu amigo Max, ya vamos a comer**

**- Comer Duaca… asco Pop**

**- Ya me encuentro aquí señor Hunter**

**- Otra vez chico?... llámame Pop**

**- Esta bien Señor Hunter**

**- Pop el niño es un caso perdido no te molestes…**

**- Y tu como ****puedes estar en tan buen estado? **Le pregunto Rick

Max solo se encogió de hombre despreocupadamente…

**- ****Siéntense niños van a probar el especial Hayes resucita muertos; **decía el Almirantemientras le ponía los platos en frente

**- Esto es sopa?**

**- Ricky no seas tan quejumbroso****, la sopa esta buena y tienes que hacer estomago para la parrilla que tenemos pensada para mas tarde**

**- Parrilla?**

**- Eso me recuerda que aun tenemos que comprar unas cosas te gustaría acompañarme Rick? **

**- Si Almirante por si puesto**

**- Llámame Donald con tal estamos fuera de la base**

Los viejos mandaron a dormir a los chicos un poco mas después de comer para poder salir más tarde; mientras estos comenzaron a tomar unas cervezas…

**- Entonces cual es tu plan…**

**- Tengo que ganarme al chico por su puesto; en dos meses cuando vaya a Macross para la inspección anual él debe querer pasar tiempo conmigo… o por lo menos si lo invito a alguna parte sentirse lo suficientemente comprometido para que no me pueda decir que no**

**- ****No entiendo como eso te beneficia**

**- Si conozco bien a mi Lizzi****, no va ha querer que ande con el chico a solas, así que me esto me permitirá pasar tiempo con mi hija… de allí veré que invento de acuerdo a la actitud que ella tome…**

**- Eso solo funcionara si de aquí a allá están juntos**

**- Tengo la extraña impresión de que lo estarán…**

**- Bueno; quieres ir al supermercado solo con Ricky o quieres que los acompañe**

**- Quiero ir solo con tu hijo Pop;**** claro si crees que puede manejarlo?**

**- Oh... Claro que podrá, pero te recuerdo que lo que es igual no es trampa, después me tocara a mi torturar a tu bebe; es mas avísame cuando este en Macross para darme una vuelta por allá y darte una mano.**

**- Hecho**

**- Déjenme decirles hermanos que ustedes son dos enfermos****… pobrecitos los niños**

**- Ri****ck y Lisa pueden manejarnos Jim, ya son adultos.**

**- **** Y los educamos lo suficientemente fuertes para soportarnos, **afirmo Pop

**- No me refería a ellos; me refería a sus futuros nietos**

**- Hummm?**

**- Que no habían sacado cuenta que tendrán nietos en común?**

**- No creo que la relación de ellos llegue a ser tan seria**

**- Apoyo a Don,**** Jim la relación de los chicos no es tan seria**

**- No se olviden de invitarme a la boda**

**- Púdrete Jim**

Claudia se encontraba aseando su barraca, cuando escucho el timbre…

**- Vaya Hayes nunca me visitas tan seguido**

**- Rick esta durmiendo en casa de mi padre**

**- Como?**

**- Su padre vino de visita, ayer salieron a tomar algo y hoy van ha hacer una parrillada; se quedaron a dormir en casa de papa; además papa me comento que Rick fue asignado a Base Macross lo que implica que ya aprobó el entrenamiento Varitech, aunque aun no haya terminado el programa…**

**- Y que te preocupa?**

**- Como**** me preocupa Clau; que clase de pregunta es esa?**

**- Te preocupa que Rick este con tu padre o que en 2 semanas va estar viviendo en Macross y pegado tras tu cola como perrito faldero?**

**- Claudia,**** sinceramente me preocupan ambas cosas, pero me preocupa más que Rick se instale en Macross, no creo estar lista para comenzar una relación y a él no puedo evitarlo Clau, que voy a hacer**

**- Un problema a la vez… que te preocupa ****de que este con tu padre?**

**- Que se presente una situación como la de Karl, que no lo quiera, no lo acepte y que yo quiera estar con él**

**- Pensé que la opinión de tu padre no te importaba.**

**- Y así es, pero aun no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día**** podamos hacer las paces… Claudia el es mi padre y yo lo quiero**

**- Se que lo haces; todos queremos a nuestros padres, por muy idiotas que sean…**

Lisa solo sonrió ante el comentario

**- Mas tarde voy a volver a llamar a papa, para chequear como va la parrillada; quieres estar conmigo cuando lo haga****, tu sabes para apoyo moral…**

**- Claro Lisa para que estoy…**

A eso de las 1400 horas Hayes le toco la puerta a Rick y asomo la cabeza

**- Me quieres acompañar al super chico**

**- Si señor, deje que me levante y estoy con usted…**

**- Deja el formalismo enano, te dije que me llamaras Donald, y has el favor y tutéame; te conozco desde que naciste**

**- Bien estaré contigo**** en unos minutos… **

**- Pop salio con Max y te trajo ropa por si te quieres bañar; aquí te dejo el bolso. Te espero en media hora en la puerta del frente.**

**- Gracias Donald**

**- De nada… **_con este no la voy a cagar como lo hice con Riber, si algo sabemos los Hayes es aprender de nuestros errores_

Hayes y Rick hicieron un camino silenciosamente cómodo hasta el supermercado… pasaron por el pasillo de las verduras, de las salsas; … ya estaban terminando cuando Rick decidió hablar…

**- ****Recuerdo la conversación de anoche en el Bar; cuando me vas a preguntar que intenciones tengo con Lisa? **

Hayes solo sonrió lentamente como lo hace su hija, tenia rato pensando como abordar al niño y viene él; y le sirve la conversación en bandeja de plata… _la vida es maravillosa_

**- Bien enano, que intenciones tienes con mi bebe?**

**- ****Me gusta, y creo que yo también le gusto; ella me esta dando la oportunidad de conocerla un poco mas, …hasta ahora me parece una persona fascinante **

**- Te das cuenta que no me has respondido nada**

**- No hay nada que responder, aun… pero creo que sabes lo valiosa que es tu hija; si ella me da una oportunidad de tener algo en serio con ella yo no la dejare pasar.**

**- Bien respondido chico, con eso estoy conforme… por ahora; en 2 meses planeo ir a Macross; espero que mi hija este feliz cuando vaya o conocerás las desventajas de salir con la hija de un Almirante de la RDF en carne propia… **le dijo Hayes en el tono mas amenazante que tenia; Rick trago grueso para responder…

**- Entendido Señor**

Llegaron a la casa; Max estaba en el patio prendiendo los carbones mientras Pop y Jim le daban instrucciones de cómo hacerlo…

**- Hey dejen de ****abusar del pobre Max, si ustedes saben como prender los carbones porque no lo hacen?**

**- Simple Ricky, tenemos que trasmitirle este conocimiento tan preciado a las siguientes generaciones.**

**- Y de una vez no hacer nada que les complique la existencia, verdad Pop**

**- Vamos Rick, que tu pobre padre es un anciano… que solicite ayuda de los mas jóvenes no es malo… además es nuestro deber respetar y ayudar a nuestros mayores **

Max dijo esto en un tono tan serio y tan neutro que los viejos no sabían si estaba bromeando o estaba hablando en serio… Max se salvo únicamente porque sonó el teléfono…

**- Pop ve a contestar tu y de una vez traes 3 cervezas;** **Max vas a querer?** él solo asintió con la cabeza; **QUE SEAN 4 POP **grito Hayes desde donde estaba

**- Buenas tardes Residencia Hayes.**

**- Buenas tardes con el Almirante Hayes**

**- De parte?**

**- De su hija Elizabeth**

**- Ahhh… hola Lisa como estas? Soy yo el papa de Roy**

**- Hola S****eñor Hunter; como esta? **Al escuchar esto Claudia pego la oreja al teléfono al lado de Lisa…

**- ****Muy bien Lisa dame un minuto y te comunico a tu padre… HAYES ES LIZZI AL TELEFONO **grito Pop desde la cocina

**- TRAEME EL INALAMBRICO PARA ESO EXISTE…**

**- Ya le llevo el teléfono al vago de tu padre… dame un momento; MIERDA HAYES CREES QUE ES FACIL CARGAR EL TELEFONO Y CUATRO CERVEZAS EN LAS MANOS…**

**- TRAE CINCO EL BEBE QUE DIJO "QUE NO BEBIA MAS EN SU VIDA" SE ANIMO…**

**- MIERDA HAYES EN VERDAD CREES QUE SOY MESERO… **

**- CLARO; ES MÁS… MAMI DIME A QUE HORA SALES?**

Se escucharon carcajadas y sonidos de cómo el teléfono se caía y era recogido nuevamente

**- HAYES****, NO HABLES ASÍ QUE ASUSTAS**

**- AYUDEME AQUÍ Y DEJEN TANTA ESTUPIDEZ**

_**- Vaya ya vemos a quien sale Roy…**_Lisa solo asintió al comentario de Claudia…

**- Lizzi hija a que debo el honor de tu llamada?**

**- Hola Almirante****; no nada solo quería ver como estas?**

**- Estoy bien Lizzi voy llegando del Supermercado con Rick****; y Max, Pop y Jim están montando la parrilla**

**- Ahhh que bien; yo estoy aquí con la novia de Roy, estamos pensando en que hacer de cena…**

**- Vaya nunca creí que Roy fuese lo suficientemente serio como para tener novia…**

_**- Cada día tú padre me cae peor Lisa… **_

_**- Shhhh**_

**- Dijiste algo Hija**

**- No nada papa, solo aquí hablando con mi amiga**

**- Hija Pop quiere hablar contigo un minuto ya te lo paso?**

**- Lisa hija déjame ver si escuche bien a tu viejo padre; Roy, mi Roy tiene novia; Por que si es así quiero conocer ese dechado de paciencia y de virtudes… **Rick le hacia señas a Pop de que era cierto; que Roy tenia novia… _mientras Pop escuchaba el escándalo en el extremo del auricular de Lisa… __**ESTAS MUERTAS, COMO PUDISTE HAYES?… QUE PENSARA EL PAPA DE ROY DE MI; ES MAS… QUE PENSARA ROY QUE ANDO DE SALIDA PRESENTANDOMELE A SU FAMILIA… Bueno Claudia pero cálmate…**_

**- Vaya esta si que tiene carácter**

**- Vamos Pop que para domar a tu hijo mayor hace falta una mujer recia y de mano dura…**

**- En eso tienes razón… crees que tu hija este bien Hayes**

**- Si no es primera vez que Claudia y ella se enfrentan**

**- Pensé que no sabias que Roy tenía novia**

**- Hey yo soy Almirante, lo se todo…**

**- Mierda Hayes, de pana empieza a tomar Whisky que la cerveza te cae mal se te sube a la cabeza y te infla el ego **le dijo Jim

**- Cuelgo?**

**- No Pop pásame el teléfono; LIZZI HIJA, EL HIJO DE POP PREGUNTO POR TI TE LO VOY A PASAR; después no digas que no te hago favores chico… **le dijo a Rick mientras le entregaba el teléfono, Max lo miraba intrigado

**- Lisa estas ****allí… **se escuchaban sonidos de cosas partiéndose y rodando…** LISA ESTAS BIEN?**

**- Si Rick estoy bien, como estas tu?**Se escuchaba el forcejeo de fondo…_**vas a ver Lisa de esta no te salvas**_

**- Bien; creo que la novia de Roy esta un poco alterada**

**- Mira la impresión que le estas dando a tu familia política ya piensan que eres una histérica… **

**- Dame acá ese teléfono Lisa… **se escucho otro forcejeo mas

**- Buenas tardes, disculpa la molestia pero me podrías comunicar con Michell Hunter;** le pregunto una voz de lo mas educada…

**- Un momento… Pop la novia de R****oy te quiere hablar…**

**- Si diga…**

**- Disculpe usted es Pop Hunter? **En el fondo se escuchaban los sonidos de forcejeo, mientras Lisa trataba de liberarse de Claudia que estaba sentada sobre ella… _**quítateme de encima…**_

**- Si soy yo…**

**- Bueno solo quería decirle que es cierto, yo soy la novia de Roy y se que debe dar muy mala impresión que me presente yo misma; pero solo quiero dejarle claro que la aspirante a novia de su hijo menor durmió con el la primera noche que lo conoció, hace dos años, siendo él menor de edad… Aja… comete esa Hayes… y ahora quien le dio mala impresión al suegro?**

_**- CLAUDIA ESTAS MUERTA…**_

_**- AHHHHHHH**_

_Tu… tu… tu_

**- Paso algo Pop?**

**- Creo que se cayó la llamada Hayes… **Pop se acerco a Rick y le dijo al oido** Richard Hunter antes de que me vaya vamos a conversar un rato… **Rick trago grueso, no lo llama Richard desde que choco el Pop 3 contra el hangar cuando tenia 12 años… _Mierda…_

Terminaron de pasar ese fin de semana; sin ningún contratiempo, después de la parrilla se quedaron afuera en el jardín tomando un rato y conversando de las aventuras de los viejos cuando eran jóvenes…

El Domingo hicieron perros calientes y se bañaron en la piscina, los 5 pasaron todo el fin de semana en casa del Almirante, definitivamente Pop había ido a visitar a sus compadritos… y disfruto la visita como el solo; al despedirse le advirtió a Rick que se comportara como un caballero con la hija de Hayes, que no quería oír ni media queja de su parte; y le dijo que si su mujer lo dejaba escaparse otra vez iba a ir a visitarlo a él y a Roy en dos meses en Macross… a Rick le sonó a que había un cuadre para farra entre Pop y el Almirante pero prefirió callarse a decir algo que lo pudiera perjudicar… Pop se llevo el avión de Rick, con tal no lo iba a poder volar en Macross

Las ultimas dos semanas pasaron entre vuelos de practicas y entrenamientos… algunas tardes se reunía con el Almirante solo y otras lo acompañaba Max; conversaban; jugaban ocasionalmente ajedrez y analizaban las técnicas de vuelo y combate, Rick tenia que admitir que el Almirante Hayes era una fuente de aprendizaje invaluable en tácticas de combate y historia militar… muy pronto descubrió que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con el Almirante y el que fuera el padre de Lisa solo se había convertido en un Plus en su relación. Pero como todas las cosas buenas tiene que acabar…

**- Bueno Rick; Max les deseo feliz viaje; espero que se comporten a la altura y no le den muchos dolores de cabeza a mi hija…**

**- No se preocupe Almirante no lo dejaremos en pena…** le respondió Max automáticamente; él también le había llegado a agarrar cariño al viejo Almirante

**- Nos vemos en dos meses**

**- Lo estaremos esperando señor, recuerde que me debe una revancha en ajedrez…**

**- Chico no te cansas de perder, voy a comenzar a creer que me dejas ganar porque quieres que sea tu suegro…**

En eso llego el Coronel Jim Summer…

**- Muchachos ya es tiempo de abordar, ****hágame sentir orgulloso allá en Macross y denle mis mas afectuosos saludos a Fokker…**

**- Así lo haremos señor**

Rick y Max hicieron una venia y se despidieron con todo el decoro militar de sus maestros - tutores - amigos - compañeros de parranda – consejeros – docentes - facilitadores; en fin de aquellos que se convirtieron en sus padrinos a pesar de tener tan poco tiempo de conocerse… y que se dedicaron a enseñarles un poquito mas de lo que es la vida…

Jim y Don se quedaron en la pista hasta que vieron el avión despegar…

**- Tengo que admitirlo Don con este si te llevas bien..**

**- Jim es muy, pero muy diferente de Riber; cuando lo describiste en la pista antes de que llegara Pop te quedaste corto, independientemente de lo que pase entre él y mi hija me cae muy bien el chico…**

**- Me alegro Don porque creo que el también te ha agarrado cariño sincero…**

**- Eso espero… entonces a trabajar para llevar el pan a la mesa**

**- Y el Whisky etiqueta azul a la cocina…**

**- Jajaja vas a ver que Lisa va a poder con domarlo…**

**- Ya veremos**

Aquí se fue el capitulo 7; un capitulo de unión y de muchas situaciones irreales; pero algunas veces así es la vida **Saludos Cat**


	8. Chapter 8

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Universo alterno… Capitulo extraño… y se pondrá más raro… Exceso de trabajo **Saludos Cat… **

Capitulo 08

Lisa iba caminando por lo pasillos del SDF-1; trataba de llegar a su turno al puente, pero tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, así que ya había errado 3 veces el camino… _Maldita nueva tecnología, hoy llega Rick; maldición; hoy llega Rick y no se que hacer, tengo que ir a recibirlo como nuevo piloto que es y asignarle sus barracas… y Claudia no me habla… que voy ha hacer… Mierda ser yo apesta; _volteo a ambos lados y se dio cuenta que estaba en el hangar del Skull _Como demonios llegue aquí?_

**- Teniente Comandante necesita algo?**

**- Heee… Nop, no realmente**

**- Parece un poco pérdida… seguro que no necesita ayuda**

_Me quede un rato mirando a la T__eniente a la cara; ella intimidaba un poco y no era dada a tener muchos amigos, por no decir que no tenia ninguno debido a que en una ocasión le fracturo el brazo en tres aun baboso; es arrogante, arriesgada y excelente piloto; la conozco desde hace un tiempo, he de admitir que no me cae mal y eso es mucho decir en una persona como yo; no me malentiendan pero Skull 2 es la persona mas eficiente que he conocido y solo por eso entra en mi Reino… además es ella quien me esta ofreciendo ayuda… verdad?_

**- Teniente tengo que darle la bienvenida a dos nuevos pilotos asignados al Skull; le gustaría acompañarme? No es obligatorio, no es una orden, ni nada… es solo…**

**- Me encantaría, tiene las especificaciones de sus puntajes de vuelo? Me gustaría revisarlas para saber en que sub-escuadrón serán asignados…**

_Le pase el archivo que me había llegado de Base Alaska hace unos días, se lo debí entregar a Roy hace rato pero con tanta cosa en la cabeza, ustedes saben Rick, Rick, Rick y Rick__, y bueno por supuesto Claudia; lo había olvidado por completo_

**- Esto no es posible, ya reviso los expedientes el Teniente Comandante Fokker?**

**- No aun no le**** he entregado su copia**

**- A que hora llegan los pilotos**

**- En unos 25 Minutos**

_La Teniente __tomo su celular y llamo a Fokker por lo que me pude dar cuenta… comenzó a hablar con él mientras caminábamos a la pista de vuelo_

**- ****Teniente Comandante Fokker me encuentro en estos momentos con la Teniente Comandante Hayes, la voy a acompañar a darle a recibir a dos nuevos pilotos asimilados; tengo sus archivos en las manos pero detecto unas irregularidades…**

_**- Que Irregularidades Teniente?**_

**- Bueno señ****or uno de ellos viene con el rango de Teniente Primero, con solicitud de asignación de liderazgo de propio Sub-escuadrón; en el expediente esta la orden del Almirante Hayes respaldada por el Coronel Summer de Crear el Sub-escuadrón Vermion a cargo del escuadrón Skull; el cual constara por el momento de tres miembros; A su vez ordena que el tercer miembro del equipo sea nombrado por usted**

_**- Y quien es el segundo miembro de ese equipo Teniente**__**?**_

**- Eso es mas extraño todavía señor, el ****segundo miembro del equipo es otro de los pilotos asimilados, viene con el rango de Teniente Segundo y sus puntajes tienen que ser falso señor**

_**- Porque lo dice Teniente?**_

**- Porque ****son mejores que los míos; por eso… creo que deberíamos pasar estos expedientes a la Policía Militar, para que verificara la autenticidad de los datos.**

_**- Teniente estaré en mi oficina en 15 minutos, cuando los pilotos aterricen llévelos allá y hablaremos de esto**_

**- Si señor**

_Seguí caminando al l__ado de Miriya en silencio, yo había revisado los expedientes cuando llegaron a mis manos; y era cierto que es una irregularidad que se le asigne liderazgo de escuadrón a alguien recién ingresado en la fuerzas… pero habría que revisar los meritos para saber si la orden fue dada a la ligera y aun así, Ordenes son ordenes, mas si vienen directamente de mi padre…_

En la pista iba aterrizando la nave trasporte

**- Bien Rick, ****así que esta es Macross**

**- Así es Maximilian este es nuestro nuevo hogar**

Cuando descendieron del avión en la pista los esperaban dos figuras; dos mujeres en uniforme militar, una al lado de la otra…

**- ****Rick me enamore**

**- Se que Lisa es una mujer muy hermosa****, pero YA ES MÍA, así que ve hacia otro lado Sterling**

**- No seas tonto Rick, la hija del Almirante es linda, se ve mejor en persona que en las fotografías te concedo eso… pero la otra… Wow es una belleza… y ese pelo verde… me encanta**

**- Mi Lisa también es bella…**

**- No estoy diciendo que sea fea**

**- Si pero, es mas bonita**** que la otra; a ver Max porque no te gusta mi Lisa?**

**- Rick te ha comentado alguien que eres exasperante**

**- Mas de una vez…**

Al llegar se cuadraron en señal de saludo el cual fue correspondido; **Tenientes Hunter y Sterling reportándose señora** Rick no pudo evitar sonreírle lobunamente a Lisa, lo que le hizo sentir un escalofrió en la espalda, y ponerla sumamente nerviosa…

**- ****Descansen Tenientes… el Teniente Comandante Fokker los espera en su oficina en el Hangar del Skull; la Teniente Parino los escoltara… sean bienvenidos a la RDF, sus Barracas son la 263 para Sterling y la 251 para Hunter aquí tienen sus llaves… con su permiso tengo que regresar al puente**

**- Hey Lisa eso es todo?... donde vas? **Le preguntaba Rick mientras caminaba detrás de Lisa, dejando a Max en la pista con una confundida Miriya…

**- Tengo la extraña impresión de que se conocen****, **murmuro Mir

**- Tal vez deberíamos aprender de ellos y conocernos nosotros dos un poco más… te gustaría tomar un café conmigo…**

_Pero que descaro, como se atr__eve, va llegando, no me conoce; falsifica su record y todavía tiene las…. Grrrrr de invitarme a salir; por Dios que le pasa a los hombres en estos días_

**- Mejor buscamos a tu amigo y vamos al hangar del Skull**

**- Bien me puedo conformar con eso por el momento**

Rick iba detrás de Lisa por las instalaciones militares…

**- Vamos Lisa háblame, por lo menos salúdame como se debe mujer, que te he extrañado demasiado**

**- Rick por Dios nos están viendo…**

**- Y que me importa?**

**- Tal vez a ti no te importe pero a mi si; soy la oficial superior aquí, por favor dame un poco de tiempo y espacio, aun no estoy lista… por favor Rick**

**- Lisa siempre te daré todo lo que necesites, si necesitas tiempo y espacio para adaptarte a mi presencia o superar cualquier problema que atormenta tu cabecita loca; te lo daré; pero no creas que puedo esperar mucho, no soy una persona paciente y menos con lo que quiero… lo entiendes Lis?**

**- Si Rick lo entiendo perfectamente; allí vienen la Teniente Parino y tu amigo**

**- Si, si ya voy… **Rick la tomo del codo la acerco a él y la beso en los labios…

**- Rick pero que Demonios…**

**- Te comienzo a dar espacio a partir de mañana… hasta luego Lis… **y se fue caminando tranquilo a donde estaba Max

**- Grrrr no se que hacer con este hombre, **decidió que lo mejor era caminar hacia el puente…

Llegaron al Hangar del Skull a los 10 minutos; Roy se encontraba revisando el Skull 01; tomándose una Petite Cola casi todo el escuadrón Skull se encontraba en tierra

**- Señor**

**- Ya bajo Miriya**

Roy bajo y vio a Rick al lado de un muchacho extraño de cabello y lentes azules, del cual Pop y Rick ya le habían dicho algo…

**- ****Señor, estos son los dos pilotos de los que le hable hace un momento**

Roy sonrió orgulloso

**- Yo respondo por los puntajes de este piloto ****Teniente **dijo señalando a Rick** y este debe ser el nuevo Jefe de escuadron?**

**- Creo que entendió todo al revés Señor y considero que debería revisar los expedientes antes de apoyar a nadie…**

Esta vez Roy miro extrañado a Miriya;

**- Pásame acá…**Comenzó a leer el expediente de Rick y quedo impactado…_Vaya mi hermanito tiene vena militar después de todo… _

**- Bueno Ricky parece que diste buena impresión allá arriba, te dieron tu propio Sub-escuadrón dentro del Skull y el rango de Teniente Primero**

**- En serio, y que nombre le daré a mi escuadrón; veamos Lobo… no creo que muy común, que te parece…**

**- Tranquilo chico ya viene con nombre, se llamara el Vermion y estarás bajo las ordenes directas mías y de la chica de tus sueños… por cierto ya viste a Hayes?**

**- Sip… y me pidió espacio…**

**- Sin comentarios**

Roy comenzó a leer el expediente de Max… _Wow_

**- Chico puedes revisar tu expediente y decirme si estos son ****tus puntajes?**

**- Si lo son; hay algún problema con ellos**

**- Son demasiado altos…** respondió Miriya con exasperación

**- L****amento que le incomode, pero esos son mis puntajes**

**- ****No te creo**

**- ****No hace falta que lo haga señora; si quiere podemos ir a un simulador y se los compruebo para su tranquilidad**

**- ****Vamos a hacer algo mejor, si estos son tus puntajes y tu me derribas en combate en el simulador yo me convertiré en tu Windman; seré tu apoyo de ala; dejare mi puesto como Skull 2 y segunda al mando para convertirme en Vermion 3 y estar por debajo de ti y de tu superior… **le dijo señalándole el pecho con el dedo** así de segura estoy de que estos reportes son falsos Roy**

**- Yo solo quiero una cita…**

**- Como? **Preguntaron desde Miriya hasta todos los miembros del escuadrón que venían siguiendo la conversación

**- Si te derribo quiero una cita…**Miriya lo regalo una mirada asesina

**- Hermano este amigo tuyo es suicida**

**- Sip, Pop también piensa que es algo extraño, pero es muy buen amigo…**

**- Bueno niños; si el chico del pelo azul derriba en los simuladores a la extraordinaria nunca vencida en combate aéreo Miriya Parino, ella se unirá al nuevo Sub-escuadrón Vermión como Vermión 3 y le dará una cita… si no la derriba, veremos los puntaje que obtenga llamaremos a Base Alaska para verificar su archivo y de ser falsos los datos llamaremos a la PM**…(Policia Militar)…** de acuerdo?**

**- Totalmente…**

Salieron de camino a los simuladores; seguidos de todos los pilotos del Skull que estaban pendiente de la discusión

**- Ricky… el expediente de tu amigo… los puntajes… tú sabes…**

**- Son ciertos cada numero Roy**

**- Entonces esta va ha ser una sesión interesante enano… **en ese momento los alcanzo Max por la espalda

**- Jefe… **

**- Ahora me vas a llamar Jefe?**

**- Me gusta como suena JEFE… Jefe **

**- Dime necio**

**- A**** donde cree que la puedo llevar a cenar… quiero algo bonito… algo bien para una primera cita, tal vez después de cenar llevarla caminar a un parque con una fuente; algo romántico Jefe… conoce un sitio así…**

Rick miro a Roy esperando una respuesta…

**- No me mires Ricky; uno, no estoy seguro de que tu chico gane y dos sabes que no soy del tipo romántico **mirando a Max le dijo**; pueden cenar en el hotel El Embajador de Macross es de lo mejor**

**- Señor no se ofenda pero no es prudente llevar a una primera cita a un Hotel**

**- Chico, definitivamente amigo de mi hermanito Rick tenias que ser…**

**- Hey…**

**- Es cierto y lo sabes; chico prueba montándote en un Taxi y describiéndole lo que quieres, el chofer debe conocer sitios como el que quieres… le pagas la carrera, revisas si el sitio sugerido llena tus expectativas y haces la reservación…**

**- Gracias Señor es una Gran idea… ahora a ganar mi cita…**

Ya habían llegado a los simuladores y Max estaba abordando la Cabina 2-C mientras Miriya la Cabina 1-B; los pilotos pusieron las imágenes del combate en las pantallas externas; esto prometía ponerse bueno y comenzaron a rodar las apuesta a favor de Miriya 6 – 1; por supuesto Rick puso su dinero en Max tal vez con eso podría comprarle algo bonito a Lisa… _Un broche para el cabello le debe quedar espectacular… _Rick se estaba montando en su nube particular cuando comenzó el combate

La primera simulación consistía en maniobras de apoyo, el trabajar uno al lado del otro para obtener un fin común… Roy busco una donde hubiera varios objetivos aéreos como terrestres, la coordinación fue impresionante; Roy nunca en si vida había visto algo como eso… al ver la actividad la sala comenzaba a llenarse de pilotos de otros escuadrones…

**- Se están hablando para definir que objetivos deben perseguir y quien protege a quien?**

**- No señor no tienen ningún tipo de comunicaron por radio**

Al lado de Roy llegaron los líderes de 3 escuadrones más….

**- Roy que pasa****?**

**- No estoy seguro…**

La simulación había terminado en menos de 4 minutos lo cual era un record de acuerdo a lo que mostró la pantalla… Segundo supuesto de simulación, competencia… tienes los mismos objetivos y tienen que derribarlos de forma individual se evalúa al certeza de los tiros; recursos consumidos y la cantidad de objetivos destruidos… Aquí Miriya se estaba comportando despiadadamente parecía una fiera, mientras que en la pantalla se notaba el rostro de Max totalmente sereno como si estuviese en un día de campo mientras iba destruyendo con una certeza nunca antes vista un objetivo tras otro…

**- Rick ese chico tiene sangre en las venas?**

**- Nadie esta seguro, se transforma cuando se monta en un Varitech eso si te lo puedo decir… **

**- Me alegra que trabaje para nosotros y no para el enemigo**

**- A mi también…**

Al terminar la segunda fase de la simulación Max y Miriya iban bastante parejos, con una ligera inclinación hacia Max en los puntajes; habían llegado a la ultima parte de la prueba tenían que derribarse el uno al otro… Max no se pensaba dejar ganar… Roy miro la expresión de Miriya por el monitor y podía ver su determinación pura y simple…

**- ****Bueno Ricky hasta aquí llego tu amigo…**

**- Roy yo no apostaría por ello…**

Max y Miriya se transaron en una batalla de Gato y Ratón, donde nadie podía identificar quien era el Gato y quien era el Ratón, de repente en un movimiento que Roy ni siquiera sabia que se podía hacer en un Varitech, Max se ubico a la cola de Miriya disparándole en el momento que ella viraba para salir de su rango de disparo; el impacto fue de lleno a su costado izquierdo, dando por terminado el espectáculo a los 3 minutos 13 segundos de haber comenzado…

Max bajo del simulador con una sonrisa en el rostro…

**- Muy bien, entonces creo que trabajaremos juntos…**** te paso buscando a las 8 por tus barracas…**

**- Agggrrrr… **dándole una patada a su casco Miriya se retiro del Hangar del Skull, tenia que arreglar todo para su nueva asignación

**- Wow eso si que no se ve todos los días**** enano… es más nunca creí ver que a Miriya Parino le patearan el trasero…**

**- Bueno ****todo esto tiene un lado positivo Roy; por lo menos tengo excelentes pilotos en mi escuadrón… **

**- Señor me pueda el numero de la barraca de la Teniente Parino **le pregunto Max a Roy

**- Es la 113 Teniente…**

**- Max porque fuiste tan suave con ella?**

**- SUAVE… **se escucho el grito de Roy por los aires; Max y Rick siguieron conversando como si Roy no estuviese allí…

**- No quería humillarla públicamente Jefe, si le sacaba mucha ventaja no iba a querer salir conmigo… así por lo menos cree que estamos parejos en cuanto habilidades y capacidades, usted sabe… no quiero que piense que soy un engreído superior a ella… **

**- No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista… vamos a comer?**

**- No puedo Jefe tengo que ubicar a donde voy a llevar a mi princesa…**

**- Que ridículo te pones Sterling…**

**- Quieres que hable aquí de todas las noches que te la pasaste suspirando por la hija del Almirante?**

**- Esteee… lo dejamos por la paz?**

**- Bien… con su permiso Jefe** hizo una venia y se fue a los vestidores…

**- Quieres venir a comer conmigo Roy?**** Le pregunto Rick **mientras cobraba el dinero ganado en la pequeña apuesta

**- Ena****no no puedo, tal vez en la cena paso por tus barracas**

**- Ok****, Roy sabes como ubicarme… Roy… hermanito…**

**- Que me vas a pedir Ricky…**

**- Sabes a que hora sale Hayes de turno?**

**- Pensé que te dijo que le dieras espacio**

**- Que ella lo dijera no implica que le vaya a hacerle caso…**

**- Que conste que no voy a recoger los pedazos cuando te parta la cara… sale a las 1800 horas**

**- Gracias Roy eres el mejor**

**- Si… Si… recuérdalo cuando te pida algo**

Aquí se fue el capitulo 8; **Saludos Cat**


	9. Chapter 9

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Universo alterno… Capitulo algo jugueton… Exceso de trabajo; Musa de vacaciones… **Saludos Cat… **

Capitulo 09

Rick acompaño a Max a la salida de la base donde tomo un taxi; se fue a conocer sus barracas, después de poner todo en orden hizo una pequeña lista de lo que necesitaba y salio de compras, quería que comprar unos víveres y un regalo bonito para Lisa… Se dirigió al centro y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras veía los escaparates; pensando que le podría gustar… inclino su cuerpo para ver más de cerca en una joyería…

**- ****Hola estas buscando algo para tu novia?**

Rick quito la vista de las cosas que estaba viendo y vio a su lado a una niña de unos 16 años en su uniforme escolar… muy, pero muy bonita no lo iba a negar; pero una niña al fin y al cabo

**- Algo así**

**- Necesitas ayuda?**

**- Trabajas para la tienda?**

**- No para nada, mi nombre es Mimey y como estoy libre sin hacer nada y como te veo un poco confundido, pensé en ayudarte… eres el chico que estuvo en la inauguración verdad? Al lado del Comandante Fokker…**

**- Humm… Sip**

**- El Comandante Fokker es tan pero tan apuesto… aunque tu no estas nada mal, tienes un bonito color de ojos… como te llamas?**

**- Rick, Rick Hunter **respondió Rick un poco incomodo; pensando… _pero que muchachita mas precoz… cállate Hunter que no eres un anciano…_

**- Mucho gusto Rick, puedo llamarte Rick verdad, no eres tan mayor como para llamarte señor… **le dijo con una gran sonrisa…

**- Rick esta bien… entonces que me recomiendas comprar?**

**- Déjalo todo en mis manos a tu novia le va ha encantar lo que le escoja… tengo muy buen gusto, sabes? Es una lastima que tengas novia, eres muy atractivo…**

**- Heee… si…**** una lastima… pero tengo novia, la amo y respeto como tú no tienes una idea… **_Dios perdóname por esta mentirita blanca, pero quien me aguanta con esta tripona atrás… tiene pinta de acosadora…_

**- Y tu sabes si el Comandante Fokker tiene novia?**

**- No le he presentado ninguna… **_Técnicamente no es mentira, Jajaja Roy Parece que conseguí como cobrármelas toditas… _**Tengo su dirección si quieres enviarle algo o hacerle algún detalle; a Roy le encanta que le hagan detalles… tu sabes las paredes empapeladas de corazones, globos por todas partes, esas cosas y si es en frente de toda la Base mejor… le fascina mostrarle a esas cosas a sus amigos.**

**- No parece del tipo que le guste eso…**

**- Pero lo es… que te lo digo yo, que me crié con él… **_Jajaja Roy esta chiquilla va ha volver tu vida un infierno… vamos a ver si te vas a seguir burlando de mi y de Lisa…_

Rick no muy convencido compro las sugerencias de Mimey y algo adicional una joya que vio y le recordó a ella… le envió su gran regalo al puente a Lisa el cual llego a eso de las 3:00 pm ósea las 1500 horas… Lastimosa o afortunadamente para Rick, Lisa en ese momento estaba en una reunión con el Capitán y con Mastroff…

**-**** Paquete para la Teniente Comandante Elizabeth Hayes? **Dijo un mensajero en la entrada del puente

**- Ella no se encuentra pero, nosotros lo recibimos por ella**, respondió Vanesa con toda cordialidad aprovechando de bucearse un poco al tipo… el cual estaba realmente bueno… **es un paquete de la RDF?**

**- No es personal… **después de firmar el recibo el mensajero salio por la puerta y volvió a entrar cargando un arreglo grande de Rosas Rojas con bombones en el centro del arreglo estaba un perro negro de peluche con uniforme de piloto y el mismo color de ojos de Rick, el cual estaba sosteniendo una caja de regalos pequeña con el logo de una joyería local de Macross y en uno de los lados estaba un tarjeta cerrada… **donde se los coloco?**

Vanesa miraba el arreglo sin pestañar al igual que Kim y Sammy… Claudia es vista de la estupefacción de sus compañeras es quien tuvo que hablar…

**-**** Colóquelo en la mesa que esta frente a la silla del Capitán… Gracias**

**- De nada… **

**- Un minuto quien lo envía… nos puedes decir… si por favor, si… **le mensajero se vio rodeado por el trío en un instante, insistiéndole que le dieran la información requerida…

**- Chicas, chicas, dejen al pobre mensajero en paz; además cualquiera sabe quien le envió ese hermoso ramo a Lisa… **dijo Claudia en su típico tono de yo me las se todas…

**- Quien?**

**- Pues va ha ser… el hermanito de Roy**

**- Ahhhh pero el chico esta bien guindado por la Capitana no? **pregunto Kim

**- Eso parece**

**- Y Claudia porque Roy nunca te ha regalado algo así?… **pregunto inocentemente Sammy

**- Tranquila Sammy que yo le preguntare lo mismo cuando lo vea…**

En eso llegan Lisa y el Capitán Global conversando sobre las políticas planteadas en la reunión por Mastroff, maldiciendo hasta en Japonés, en realidad…

**- Pero quien se cree Mastroff para proponer una reducción de los sueldos en los soldados y rangos inferiores, porque no propone bajarse el sueldo él?**

**- Lisa Cálmate, son solo sugerencias… no tienes que darle tanta importancia; recuerda que esas decisiones viene del alto mando **de repente el Capitán se cayo y se quedo mirando el arreglo que tenia frente a su silla… **espero desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón que eso no sea para mi…**

**- No lo es señor… **Global exhalo un suspiro que no estaba conteniendo…

**- Entonces quien es la victima?**

**- Lisa **respondieron todas en el puente mirando a la susodicha…

**- YO? **Las chicas asintieron fuertemente con la cabeza

**- Y tiene una nota… no la vas a leer? **Lisa se acerco con cierto temor a al arreglo para tomar la nota… la abre y comienza a leer

_Se que me pediste tiempo pero __te extrañaba; quiero demostrarte mediante este pequeño gesto que pienso en ti; quiero que me tengas en tu mente y me des un espacio en tu corazón; pero por ahora me conformo con verte mañana tan hermosa como hoy… _

_Con Mucho Cariño_

_Rick _

**-**** Pero este idiota que piensa? Que tengo 15 años?**

**- ****Vamos Lisa que es un detalle hermoso, no todos los días un caballero te regala algo así deberías sentirte honrada… **le dijo el Capitán intentando de aguantar la risa al ver la mirada asesina que Lisa le lanzo

**- ****Es un gran regalo para una chiquilla**

**- ****Vamos comandante por lo menos le llego algo, a mi nunca me han regalado nada**

**- ****Sammy cállate no ves que Lisa esta molesta**

**- Gracias por defenderme Vane pero no es necesario… y en cuanto a este piloto me va ha oír…**

**- Y no vas a abrir la caja de la joyería?**

**- No; me da miedo que sea un anillo… **respondió Lisa mirando a Claudia… **lo abrirías por mi?**

**- No se si te recuerdas pero estamos peleadas…**

**- Vamos Claudia me vas a dejar cuando te necesito?**

**- Esta bien… pero si es un anillo, juro que Fokker me va ****oír… tu no puedes recibir el anillo primero que yo…**

_OK no es que si joden a Fokker me importe… verdad?__ Es mas si me hubiese dicho eso antes, hasta yo hubiese puesto un anillo allí a dentro…_** Toma Claudia destápalo **le dijo Lisa pasándole la caja

Claudia destapo la caja mientras Lisa se tapaba los ojos con las dos manos; en la caja se encontraba un colgante en plata con un trébol de cuatro hojas verde muy bien labrado una obra de arte…

**- ****Es bellísimo Lisa… si quieres le pones el ramo por la cabeza, pero quédate con el collar esta fabuloso**

**- En efecto lo esta, y hace alusión a tu herencia irlandesa Lisa, parece que le importas mucho al chico. **Le dijo el Capitán que andaba metido en todo ese rollo de mirón poniendo a Lisa roja como un tomate

**- Puede que le importe, incluso que le guste, pero eso no le permite que me envié este tipo de cosas al lugar donde trabajo… al salir de aquí me va ha oír.**

**- Vas a ir a visitarlo Lisa? **Le pregunto una del trío;ella asintió con la cabeza

**- Entonces aprovecha de darle las gracias, antes de arrancarle la cabeza o nunca tendrás novio Lisa… **el trío se rió con gusto del ultimo comentario de Claudia y el Capitán puso el orden, mandando a todo el mundo a trabajar…

Salieron del puente y Lisa decidió irse a cambiar de ropa antes de ir a visitar a Rick y aprovechar para dejar sus regalitos; a Claudia Roy la esperaba a fuera para acompañarla a casa, comenzaron a caminar abrazados mientras conversaban un poco…

**- Tu hermanito le envió un regalo hoy a Lisa**

**- En serio? El chico se ve interesado.**

**- Si es Lindo cuando a una la cortejan… tengo tanto tiempo que no tengo a alguien interesado así por mi…** dijo lanzando un suspiro

**- Hey y que soy yo?**

**- Bueno tu eres tu…no se puede pedir mucho de ti**

**- Heyyyy eso dolió, todo esto porque Rick le regalo un detallito a Lisa, por Dios Claudia cuantos regalos te he dado yo?**

**- Eso no fue un detallito, fue un detallote, EL detallote, tu sabes flores, peluche, joya todo en uno.**

**- Y tu sientes envidia?**

**- Pues si, yo y todas la chicas del puente**

**- P****ues déjame decirte Claudia que eso es solo porque no la ha llevado a la cama, pero cuando la lleve ya no le regalara nada…**

**- Eso quiere decir que si te saco de mi cama recibiré regalitos? **Pregunto Claudia con un tono inocente

**- Claudia no me asustes, tal ves he descuidado un poco mis deberes de novio pero prometo compensarte… en cuanto a mi hermanito tengo intenciones de vengarme mañana temprano**

**- Como así?**

**- A Rick le cuesta mucho despertarse y mañana tiene su primer vuelo a primera hora, así que voy a ir a despertarlo al estilo Fokker**

**- Desayuno en la cama y beso apasionado?**

**- Heyyyy**

**- Así me despierta Fokker a mi… o por lo menos espero que así me despierte mañana **le dijo guiñándole el ojo

**- Eso es solamente un privilegio que tienes tu, para Ricky estoy pensando en el tradicional balde de agua fría, crema de afeitar en el zapato, café salado… tu sabes todo lo que un buen hermano se le puede ocurrir**

**- Si sobre todo un buen hermano como tu **

Lisa llego a la habitación de Rick a eso de las 830 pm llevaba puesto un jean azul oscuro y un suéter rosa vieja cuello V con una franelilla blanca abajo, el cabello recogido maquillaje tenue y se notaba que llevaba puesto su collar nuevo… toco el timbre

**- Ya voy**

**- Hola Rick**

**- Lisa, no espera volver a verte hoy, pero pasa, por favor; aun no tengo mucho que ofrecerte apenas me estoy instalando pero mira si quieres podemos encargar comida o algo…** en eso Lisa alzo la mano haciendo callar a Rick

**- Respira, toma aire… cuenta hasta diez, no este nervioso porque estoy aquí y si necesitamos comida ya la pediremos; ven siéntate a mi lado…**

Rick se sentó y tomo la mano de Lisa entre las suyas…** lo admito me puse bastante nervioso cuando te vi en la puerta…**

**- Es normal yo también me pongo bastante nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de ti **le dijo regalándole una sonrisa…

**- Y dime princesa que te trae a mi humilde morada?**

**- Jajaja, no te pongas en modo Fokker conmigo, mira que me conozco todos los trucos.**

**- Rayos ahora si que no se como actuar, todo lo que se sobre conquistar mujeres lo aprendí de mi hermano**

**- Te aseguro que el no es el mejor ejemplo**

**- y yo te aseguro que mas de una vez ha tenido suerte**

**- Y a ti te ha funcionado alguna vez el ****método Fokker para levantar chicas?**

**- Tal vez, pero esa es una información que no deseo compartir contigo…**

**- Me parece justo… vine…vine porque quería agradecerte del regalo, **el rostro de Rick se ilumino,** y pedirte que no lo vuelvas a hacer**

**- Eso quiere decir que no te gusto le dijo decepcionado**

**- No se trata de eso Rick, es solo que el SDF-1 es mi lugar de trabajo y es difícil de explicar que me regalen algo, aunque sea algo muy bonito… señalo mientras tocaba la cadena**

**- Entiendo, eso creo…**

**- Rick no espero que entiendas como soy del todo de la noche a la mañana… soy alguien muy compleja y hay muchas cosas sobre mí que tú no conoces**

**- Como el porque no estas lista para ser mi novia**

**- esa es una de tantas**

**- Me darás la oportunidad de conocerte? Más importante de conquistarte**

**- Eso es lo que mas quiero Rick, **le respondió sin soltarle la mano…

**- Bien que te parece si te pones cómoda y intentamos desenmarañar ese misterio que es Lisa Hayes**

**- También quiero saber quien es Rick Hunter**

**- No hay mucho que decir un tipo normal, y corriente nada especial**

**- Yo no opino lo mismo**

**- Me alegro por eso…**

Bien temprano en la mañana Roy entro en la habitación de Rick, con todas las malas intenciones rondándole su linda cabecita, decidió no tocar la puerta, solo uso la llave de repuesto y entro; la cocina tenia la luz encendida así que decidió asomarse allí, se quedo frió al ver a Lisa Hayes con el cabello suelto despeinado, usando solamente una camiseta blanca muy grande para ser de ella y una medias blancas mientras servia dos tazas de café recién hecho…

**- Rick ya el café esta listo te lo llevo al cuarto o te lo vas a tomar aquí?**

**- Ya voy a estar listo, espérame…**

**- ****Vaya Lisa tu y mi hermanito definitivamente no pierden tiempo?**

Lisa brinco del susto y se quedo viendo a Roy parado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados al frente y una sonrisa irónica, provocaba patearle el trasero

**- Heee… No es lo que ****tú piensas Fokker**

**- Si claro, solo espero que no me hagan tío antes de tiempo Hayes…**

**- Pero Roy como demonios le dices eso? **Le grito Rick mientras salía del cuarto vestido con el uniforme y el cabello algo mojado…

**- Pero si no le he dicho nada Ricky; además es a ti al que le debo preguntar si se cuidaron anoche enano… **

Rick y Lisa se pusieron rojos como tomate

**- Roy tienes una mente demasiado enferma, **le dijo Lisa mientras le ponía el Café a Rick en las manos…** me voy a vestir, aun tengo que ir a mis barracas a cambiarme de ropa para poder ir a trabajar…**

**- Ya te vas?**

**- Si y tu también tienes que irte ya, por eso Roy esta aquí… o por lo menos eso creo, no te preocupes llegare temprano al puente para darte las ordenes de despegue, prometo ser suave por ser tu primera vez**

**- Hayes tu nunca eres suave, ni siquiera en la primera vez, **le dijo sensualmente Rick mientras la tomaba por la cintura y le daba un beso en la mejilla

**- Chicos se acuerda que estoy aquí?**

**- Roy no estorbes**

**- Y yo que creí que era el hermano mayor bueno y abnegado que viene a buscar a su hermanito bebe para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a su primer día de vuelo**… dijo Roy con una cara de tristeza fingida e inocencia

**- Si como la primera vez que me llevaste al jardín de niños y olvidaste convenientemente irme a buscar a la hora de salida; o cuando me ayudaste atrapar mi primer árbol y después no me dijiste como bajarlo o cuando…**

**- Rick creo que Roy ya entendió el punto… vayan que van tarde y se me va a ser tarde a mí… **Lisa empujo a Roy y a Rick a la salida

**- Y para mi no hay café?**

**- Creo que Rick no tiene veneno para ratas así que no Roy… para ti hoy no hay café… y fuera, váyanse de una vez**

Rick y Roy se encontraban fuera de la habitación de Rick y comenzaron a caminar hacia el hangar del Skull

**- No me molesta que me eche de mi habitación a decir verdad me gusta que se sienta tan en confianza que se sienta como en casa… pero me hubiese gustado que me diese aunque sea un beso de despedida… No lo crees Roy?**

Roy solo asintió con la cabeza

**- ****Así que dormiste con Hayes otra vez pequeño demonio?**

**- Dormimos nada más… en realidad comenzamos a conversar y nos quedamos rendidos en la cama**

**- Eso es patético, no te enseño Pop nada mientras crecías?**

**- Si, a ser un caballero y respeto a Lisa; así que es mejor que te guardes tus comentarios Roy**

**- Heyyy yo no te estoy agrediendo, solo digo que una mujer hermosa en mi cuarto yo no la perdono**

**- Dormiste anoche con tu novia?**

**- Ese no es tu maldito problema enano…**

**- Vez que no te gusta que se metan en tu vida… pues adivina Roy, a mí no me gusta que se metan en la mía y menos cuando involucra a Lisa así que no te metas Roy…**

**- Wow saliste sobre protector gallito?**

**- Ya déjalo Roy… mira allí esta Max vamos a preguntarle como le fue en su cita…**

Aquí se fue el capitulo 9; capitulo para ver si mi musa se activa, esta muy dormida… **Saludos Cat**


End file.
